


Taking

by FemailoftheSpecies



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemailoftheSpecies/pseuds/FemailoftheSpecies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to <a>Relentless</a> which took place during Season 4 BtVS/Season 1 Ats.   Four years later, Spike keeps his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy fic although it can sometimes feel light. All the badness that a vampire is capable of MAY be found here so be prepared.

The sound of raindrops pelting the roof woke her. Despite the wet weather, it was warm and balmy outside and she stared blankly at the white sheers blowing in the gentle breeze as the theme song to that movie she watched before falling asleep played in her head.

Love was a many-splendored thing…or so the song said. But sometimes Willow thought that the Four Aces really meant that love was many-splintered, with all the painfully jagged edges of one of Buffy’s frayed stakes that had seen too much action.

Having been hurt before, Willow had tried to be careful. She was cautious this time around, not letting anyone in, not giving her all.

Oz. 

He had been understanding. Over four years ago, the gang burst into her parents’ home clutching and hugging her furiously. They were all intensely happy and relieved that she was home, alive and in one piece after being kidnapped by Spike. Their Willow. Only the young witch noticed how her boyfriend hung back after the initial frenzy of emotional displays, keeping his distance…from her. 

She had hoped it was his injuries; Oz had taken a terrible beating from the vampire and it was likely that he hadn’t been well enough yet to be yanked from the hospital by an elated Xander. But later, when explaining why he was leaving, he told her the truth. He could smell the vampire. Spike was ingrained in her very being, the scent sick, seductive and lingering forever. The wolf in him was enraged, ready to kill her for not being his, while the man tried to comfort and support her, assuming, but never certain, that the contact had been forced. It was a battle that the man had evidently lost and he left her and Sunnydale a few weeks later. 

The attention of the shy young witch, Tara, was a passionate if relatively short-lived affair. Exploring what it was like to love a woman had been exciting and scary for Willow. Worried about what her friends would think, she kept the relationship a secret for a while before finally telling Buffy and Xander. Eventually, Tara left as well, choosing to return to a family that seemed determined to manipulate and degrade her over the redhead. 

So when Graham started hanging around, initially Willow was unresponsive to his advances. It took threats from her best friend to get her to go out for coffee. And with the help of a certain blonde slayer, the agent’s pursuit of the young woman proved successful. 

Willow drifted out of her thoughts and turned over, the cool white sheets tangling with her legs. Another gust of warm ocean breeze slipped in through the open balcony doors, caressing her skin. Graham was asleep, a tiny smile on his classic features. 

She still found it unbelievable. As of 5:35pm, Saturday March 20, 2004, Willow Rosenberg was now Willow Miller. _No, that had too many Ls._ Mrs. Graham Miller. She glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. Eleven hours married. The smile crept over her lips as she eased out of the bed, her cynical frame of mind fading, giving way to the reality of her happiness. She glanced around for the clothes she’d worn the night before, finding her skirt, but not the blouse. Instead she threw on Graham’s touristy Hawaiian print shirt and tiptoed out silently on bare feet. 

Outside and down the narrow, wooden staircase the sand was soft and warm, the grains fine and still holding the heat from the previous day’s brilliant sunshine. As she headed toward the somewhat volatile waters of the North Shore, she spied a lone surfer, riding gracefully in on a moderately large wave. Graham would be out there later. The former Initiative agent loved to surf and it was the main reason she had picked Oahu for their honeymoon; he could surf while she shopped and took in the sites. 

Turning away from the man out in the water, she found a place to sit in the sand, close to the incoming tide, but not enough to get wet, and began her morning meditations. It was a bit early for her, but she didn’t think she would get another opportunity before she and her new husband drove into the city for the island tour at 8am. 

As her senses expanded she became aware of all things around her. With her eyes closed, she could see the rising surf, the sand, the tiny crabs scurrying sideways from her, sensing her magic, and the surfer approaching with his board. Not letting that deter her, she completed the acknowledgement of the goddess. Once done, she stood slowly reigning in her power and watched him as he got closer. 

Wet hair was plastered to his skull, but it was fast beginning to show signs of curling ends. He wore a wetsuit. In the moonlight it appeared royal blue and fit the compact body marvelously. She blushed at that thought, feeling a little like it was cheating to be eyeing another guy on the morning after her wedding, and turned to head back into the house that they had rented for the week. Cheating on previous lovers had been her way to make sure she was never close to anyone. She would not do that to Graham. During the past three years the man had proven his devotion was unwavering. Never did it occur to the redhead that she was searching for a way to fill a void, a void she did not know existed. 

Suddenly she had the urge to run, get inside before it was too late. Thinking she was just being silly, she brushed it off, glancing over her shoulder just in case the man was actually wielding a chainsaw instead of a surfboard. After all, she did live on the Hellmouth and stranger things had happened in her life.

The quick glimpse had her spinning around. He was right behind her, not three feet away and grinning madly and she screamed, the sound swallowed in a crash of the waves. 

 

~~~*~~~ 

 

“Hello, pet.” 

“Spike…” she whispered, inching backwards, shaking her head.

“Red,” he replied, his grin softening into a real smile. A few droplets of water cascaded from his hair over those still chiseled cheekbones. She had to stop herself from reaching out to touch the very bad, very dangerous vampire. 

“You…never came back…I…” she started, but he cut her off.

“I’m back now and you what? Thought you could marry another man when you belong to me?” he asked quietly, his gaze intense and stormy.

Words spoken many years ago came back to her with a rush of fear. She hugged the shirt around her, backing away. 

The air around her was tainted with fear. It bombarded him as the wind shifted. 

“Now?” she whimpered, still shaking her head. “Why now would you come now?” 

Four years ago, she waited for him. She watched and waited, hoping he would never show…Hoping that he would. Maybe she was always waiting for him, as she hopped from bed to bed. In the end, she gave up, freed her heart and mind of the vampire, and finally let Graham convince her to love again. 

“I got busy. Built a little nest egg for us, I did.” Spike pursed his lips, frustration setting in. He had expected her to be a little reluctant to pick where they had left off, being married, but explaining himself to her rubbed him wrong. “Imagine my delight when I arrived in Sunnyhell last week and heard about the wedding,” he added snidely.

Willow frowned genuine anger taking over and she forgot to be afraid for just a moment. “You knew and didn’t say anything? Just let me get married.”

“I decided to wait a little longer. Let you have your day in the sun.” 

And it had been a sunny day, surprisingly warm for the beginning of spring, even for Southern California. She looked into the deceptively calm eyes of this killer and pleaded her case. “Please don’t kill him. I’ll do whatever you want, just please… don’t kill him.” 

Spike tilted his head in that way that showed his puzzlement, studying her and the scrutiny was greedy, almost painful, as if he was taking parts of her with only his eyes. She hated that stare as much as she had missed it. No one had ever devoured her as completely as Spike. He had become the measure by which all others were compared. He was also thinking, and that was never good. She was about try another tactic when he spoke. 

“All right, Willow.” Despite the warm pre-dawn breeze, she shivered as he said her name. “You’ve earn a reprieve for your…beloved.”

Quickly, he closed the short distance she managed to gain and took her roughly by the upper arms. Long red tresses fell around her face, framing panicked green eyes. Her lips were parted, panting from fear and something else she would never admit to as he leaned in to plunder her mouth, tasting every part of her, learning her all over again. 

Tears spilled from her eyes. Her heart was soaring. Finally she was feeling it again, so alive she might burst, and ironically it was in the arms if her long dead lover. Yet she just realized how empty she had been before now that he was filling her again, giving back in increments what he merciless took with him that night he gave her back to her friends. Her hands were tangled in the wet curls but as soon as Spike hiked her skirt up around her tiny waist, she began shoving the material down, trying to pull away.

“Wait…” she panted, struggling to get free.

Laughing he tore the fabric at the waistband and grabbed her hands so that the garment slipped down to her feet. 

“No panties? Such a naughty little whore. My whore…You said whatever I wanted. Have you changed your mind?” he asked quietly. 

She shook her head vigorously and pulled him closer, determined do everything possible to save Graham’s life. She loved her husband, despite all her past skepticism and despite Spike’s untimely return.

He stared into her eyes for a few seconds before diving in again. His kisses trailed down her face to the smooth column of her neck. He tongued his fading mark, grinning when she gasped and clutched him tightly. “Yeah…my fucking whore.” Two fingers slid inside her easily as she bucked, thrusting onto his hand. 

He loved her like this, wanton and wanting, humping like a little bitch in heat. Slowly he pulled away before she could come.

Frustrated and a little relieved that he had stopped, she open her eyes. He was there, real, not a dream, or a nightmare to be accurate. “What will you do?” She was confused and he planned to keep her that way for a while. 

“I won’t kill him. Not yet. Maybe not at all. It depends on you, luv.” 

“What do you want?” She was shaking, like an addict jonesing for a fix and stooped down to pick up the remains of her skirt. She fought those instincts that were kindly requesting that she attack his lips with her own. She was all lust-addled about the head, foggy and stupid. She was sure Spike was taking advantage of that.

“You and me…we’re going to pick up where we left off. I’ve missed you and have made a life for you and I, but there’s no room for your bloody boy-toy in my plans. For now keep playing house, because it amuses me. And for now you can shag him, because that amuses me too.” 

Willow sighed a little less scared, but she was wondering what catch was when he spoke again.

“Just for fun, you can’t come for him. Fake it all you want, but I’m going to be the only one feeling your fluttering walls.” He smiled as her face and neck turned red. “Oh, and don’t tell him you love him ever again. That’s for me too.” 

Willow stood there, frowning at his smug smile, and nodded her understanding. For his entertainment Spike was going to allow her the parody of a marriage while denying her any satisfaction from her husband. He would keep that pleasure for himself. 

“Good girl…You were always the smart one. I’ll send for you soon and when I do you will come. That is never negotiable.” 

He bent down to pick up the surfboard with long, pale fingers, the gem of Amara shining in the fading moonlight. He turned and trotted away from her without another word. She waited, unwilling to admit that she was hoping he would look back, but he just returned to the shore, running out and laying prone on the flat surface of his board his powerful body propelling him out to sea much faster than humanly possible.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on, Willow. We’re gonna miss the bus!” 

Graham was outside, calling to her from the driveway below. The house was on stilts as were most houses on this end of the island. The waves could get amazingly large and flooding was likely if you had a ground level home. 

Of course _he_ had been ready thirty minutes early. _He_ slept all night. The redhead, after a good bit of crying, had crawled back between the sheets a little before six o’clock, nearly crying again when the alarm sounded at 6:30am. They had to drive to Honolulu and catch the tour bus outside the Sheraton by 8am and it was already 7:30. 

Frowning, as there was still no sign of his wife, he marched up the wooden stairs to the front door. “Willow, hon…we need go get going. They have traffic here too.” 

“I’m coming,” she called tiredly, grabbing her bag filled with a swimsuit, sunscreen and tennis shoes in case the sandals began to hurt. She passed him quickly and picked up her oversized hat, plopping it on her freshly crimped hair with a forced smile. “There…Ready.” 

He took her hand in his and they made their way to the city. 

 

~~~*~~~ 

 

As the day progressed, Willow became immersed in the excitement of her first trip to the island paradise. Her parents had vacationed there many times before and offered to bring her on occasion, but she always declined, knowing she was needed on the Hellmouth. Her early morning troubles also seemed to dissipate in the brazen sunshine and humid heat. Nothing dark could touch her now, so she relaxed and enjoyed the tour. 

Graham was like a child, talking to the other tourists and horsing around with a fellow veteran. She listened for a while until the conversation went completely military, loosing interest quickly. Xander had flooded her with more army talk than she could stomach when they were in high school. She was more than grateful when that borrowed knowledge waned. 

The bus was now on its way down Diamond Head and back to Honolulu. She glanced at the camcorder, deciding to email some pictures to Buffy, Dawn and Xander. 

“Hey you.” Graham nudged her with his elbow, grinning, but also slightly concerned. She had been a bit quiet all day, nothing over the top, but she had not babbled once, which was unusual for her. 

“Hey yourself.” She managed to match his grin, putting him at ease. Suddenly, she knew she did not want to go back to the beach house yet. “Oh! Idea! Idea!” She bounced eagerly in her seat. 

“Oh…Share!” He bounced back, looking positively silly, as a giggle erupted from the little girl seated behind them. 

“Let’s go to the International Market!” she suggested and pulled out a pamphlet, flipping to the page detailing all the shops located within the world famous haggling center. 

A groan passed her spouse’s lips as they formed a tiny pout. “Ahhh…I was hoping…” He pecked her lips softly. “That...(peck)…we…(peck) could pick up…(peck)…where we left off.” The last words dissolved into a gentle, yet lust-filled lip embrace. 

Graham moaned, pulling her closer and Willow tried to return his passion. She was, however, frozen inside. His words, verbatim, repeating what Spike said to her on the beach, chilled her. A shiver tore through her body and Graham, mistaking it for a result of his affect on her, smiled into her mouth. 

He released her and pulled away. “God I love you, Willow.”   
She bent and looked down, shying away from his gaze. “You too, baby.” 

 

~~~*~~~ 

 

Since she had awoken that morning, Willow had been on the move, having no time to think, which was a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, she was able to enjoy her day with Graham, exploring the island’s more touristy attractions. But at the same time, her problem with the Return of the Vampire - Part III was not going to disappear because she ignored it. 

Graham was being his usual, attentive self in the bed and she responded as she always did from the physical stimulation. However it was just that…physical…on her end, at least. She didn't want to allow herself to get wrapped up in this act of intimacy and love from which she had been excluded. It occurred to her that she might cheat perhaps, break the rules, and enjoy her new husband as she had intended when she said her vows. And if the blond had not been the proud owner of a certain magical ring, she would have done so during the day, defying his directive without a second thought. 

However such transgressions were not secreted under the cover of daylight anymore than they would be at night, so she played the vampire’s game and kept Graham alive. 

 

~~~*~~~ 

 

“I’m gonna head to the beach,” Graham announced, shoving his feet into his flip-flips. 

“What?” Willow was in the kitchen making coffee and stepped into the great room to hear him over the television. 

“The waves are looking really good. You don’t mind, do you?” 

“No…go.” She frowned and then added, “You won’t stay out after dark, right? I mean, it’s, you know, way full of the danger to surf in the dark, right?” Her hand found the mark on her neck that she rubbed out of habit, distractedly calming her nerves. 

“I’ll be back before dark,” he chuckled. “Don’t worry, okay?” He patted her on the head like he was reassuring a little girl. “And you can watch me from the bay window.” 

“Right…I’ll… are we going into the city tonight? I was hoping to check out the nightlife.” She wanted to spend as much time as possible somewhere else. If Spike couldn't find them, he couldn't hurt them.

“Maybe…I might be too wiped after you and surfing. Let’s plan it for tomorrow and we can go to that marketplace you talked about earlier." 

She smiled, repressing the urge to argue about it and express her desires more clearly, but really what more was there to say on the subject without being rude or pushy. The sun would set in less than two hours. He would be tired. The owner’s left a tray of cheese, crackers, and tropical fruit in the refrigerator as a honeymoon greeting, as well as two bottles of champagne. There was no reason to drive to Honolulu twice in one day and do it again the next. 

“Sounds great.” She planted a kiss on his forehead. “Go…have fun. But you be careful, mister,” she scolded, resolve in place. 

He grinned boyishly, snagging his board on the way out. 

 

~~~*~~~ 

 

Willow was dozing by the large bay window, coming to every few minutes and searching the small assemblage of true surfers for her husband’s form. When she cracked her tired eyes open again, she did the same, but no matter how hard she looked, she could not see him. She sat up, alert. The beginnings of fear tainted her mind until she heard and felt the footfalls on the stairs. Sitting back again she relaxed and waited, hoping to convince him of a quick shower and some sleepy time. 

She heard him talking to someone outside. Curious, she stood and approached the door, listening with a smile that faded as she picked up on the voice…

Yanking the door open quickly, she spied her wet husband and the blond vampire engaged in a heated conversation over the merits of Mobley’s volan glass boards verses the old foam ones. 

“Hey Hon… sorry, were we too loud?” He was concerned; she looked pale, sick even. “Are you okay?” He was near the top step, gazing up at her. Leaning on the banister, was the demon she feared and secretly craved. 

“I…I’m fine…I just…How was the water?” she asked lamely, looking from Graham to Spike. 

“Great! Warm…” he groaned. “I love it. Maybe we can move out here permanently.” 

Spike was watching him, his gaze amused and calculating. Willow wanted them apart right now. No way was the blond going to be her husband’s new best vacation buddy. Debating on whether she should just dragged him inside, she almost missed the introduction.

“Oh… Willow, this is Jim, ah…” Graham snapped his fingers, trying to remember before blurting, “Williams, right?” Spike nodded and Graham smiled. “Jim, my brand new bride, Willow.” 

Her eyes narrowed as Spike gave her an innocent smile and extended his hand. “Nice to meet you, Willow.” 

Slowly, on autopilot, her hand reached for his of its own accord. “Um, hi….Jim.” She shook out of her trance and tried to smile. When his smile morphed into that dirty smirk, she snatched her hand back.

Before her considerably uninformed groom opened his mouth and did something she would regret, like invite the vampire in, she leaned over him and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. “I’m really tired,” she admitted, running he fingers through the spiky top of his cropped hair. “You coming to bed?”   
Spike watched the exchange with darkened eyes. But she was well within the rules of the game so he could not fault her. Well he could, but chose to play fairly. For now. 

“Mmm…bed sounds good. I’ll be in a minute, kay?” 

She nodded and left him with another kiss. Over her shoulder, she gazed at the vampire, his sandy blond hair gleaming in the fading sunlight. “Nice to meet you.” 

 

~~~*~~~ 

 

The witch out maneuvered him. 

With the implied offer of hot quim, she got her little toy back under the safety of their roof, without him getting the invitation that was just seconds from being issued. He grinned, admiring her ingenuity and boldness. She had grown up nicely. It was evident in her walk, the way she commanded the elements, and the level gazed she fixed on him. The conflicting scents of fear, innocence, power and sensuality were so thick in the air he could taste the molecules on his tongue. 

But he was not deterred, knowing that he would have her soon, willing and wanting, right under her husband’s nose. The thought made him smile again, and passersby steered clear of him and his feral grin, unwilling to get too close without knowing why.

His own beach house was further down, on the opposite side of the narrow highway and shaded by numerous palm trees. It was perfect for the vampire. Even though he could now bask in the warm light of day, he was still a vampire and felt most comfortable resting in cool darkness. 

Climbing the stairs he turned back and sought her place. The light was nearly gone from the sky, but his preternatural vision found it easily. Tonight, he would not go watch them. She would be too anxious that he was somewhere near to break the rules of the game. 

He let his senses drift, taking in the sounds of the night as it overran the day, its eternal adversary, and welcomed the feel of his world. The gem allowed him access to the world of mortals in a way not experienced by many vampires, but it could never be his universe. He loved the darkness, craved the shadows that enveloped him and kept him secret and silent. This was where he belonged. And this was where he would take her.


	3. Chapter 3

Willow hugged a pillow and lay across the bed. Her husband was in the bathroom and the sound of the shower running soothed her nerves, helping her trembling to subside. He was safe. Spike didn’t hurt him. She had to focus on what actually happened and not what could have happened. The vampire did not drain him nor did he conveniently mention that he knew her, so he must be willing to let Graham live and keep quiet about their depraved past as long as she did whatever he said.  
Part of her wanted to pack up and leave. Just skip the honeymoon and go back to California, but the problem would only follow her there, just as he had joined her on the island. And more than anything, her pulling a runner would irritate the moody demon, thereby causing her more grief. No…the best course of action was to stay and deal with him here. If she could not convince him that she was not what he really wanted by their departure date, she would inform Buffy and get back to Sunnydale and her best friend’s protection immediately.  
The water stopped, ceasing her ruminations. She lifted the covers and crawled under, hoping to avoid his affections for the evening. Not that she did not want him, because she did, with her whole heart, she just did not trust herself to fake it this time.  
Several minutes later, Graham came out of the bathroom, steam curling in the air around him. Seeing his little woman sleeping soundly, he toweled off quickly and slipped underneath the cool sheets, spooning her warm body close to his. It was only a few minutes before they were both visiting the sandman. 

~~~*~~~ 

The couple unloaded the trunk last, sweating. 

“Hon, I’ll bring the rest up. Go in…it’s too hot nad you’re turning red,” he scolded.  
They had spent the day at the International Marketplace, shopping for souvenirs and anything else Willow decided struck her fancy. They also had lunch at a Polynesian buffet and went grocery shopping. It was hot and humid, even if overcast, and the redhead was overheated. He was certain she would pass out if she didn’t get inside the air conditioned house soon. 

“I’ll just grab a bag and go. Thanks…a-and sorry I went kinda loopy with the buying.” Her emerald eyes sparkled and he knew she would be shopping again within two days.  
When he had met her, back when Riley Finn was still dating Buffy, she seemed so sweet and unassuming. She was cute, but nothing stood out, except those fiery red tresses. As time went on she seemed to grow more confident, and outgoing. And her manner of dressing changed as well, going from an earthy flower-child style to a more modern, chic femme fatale. It certainly made him take notice and he tried to get a date with her for months before she yielded to his advances. It did not help that the redhead never lacked for companionship and was always dating and breaking up with someone, so he has no illusions about his chances with her. Once she relented, their relationship was tentative, at best, for quite a while. 

However, he persevered, never giving in to anger when she proclaimed she needed her freedom and bedded another. As she always reminded him, he was free to do the same and she wouldn’t fault him. It was a game they played for almost two years before she took his declarations of love seriously. Before she would believe he meant them. 

The day she told him that his love was no longer unrequited, he rejoiced. It was only a month after that he proposed and she accepted. 

And she shopped. It seemed to be a surrogate, substituting for her previous, discreet promiscuity; keeping her life in an ever-changing mode, always something new replacing the old. Since they could afford it, he allowed it without question. It was not as if he could actually stop her and as long as he was never on the replacement list, her shopping was all good with him. 

 

~~~*~~~ 

Darkness surrounded the building, cloaking his presence. Foolishly, the balcony doors were left open. Erroneously, people made a connection between height and safety. The stupidity of humans never ceased to amaze him. He easily leapt to the high surface, his landing graceful and silent, and stood just outside, observing. 

Mortally strong, tanned limbs were entangled with her pale ones as the sheet rode low on her hips, the boy-toy’s hand cupping a pert breast. Her scent and sex, mixed with the stench of the other, floated past the vampire, but he didn’t try to enjoy the smells. They were impure, contaminated by her husband’s seed. Soon he would cleanse her of all those impurities and she would be wholly his. 

Ever the good Wiccan, her senses detected his presence and she started to rouse. When her eyes opened, she turned, knowing he was close, seeking him out in the shadows that obscured him. She squinted, barely able to see him crooking a finger at her in invitation. 

Sparing a glance at Graham who was sleeping soundly, the young witch slipped on a robe and scooted quietly from the bed. She crept out to the balcony, stepping beyond the safety of the threshold, knowing…well hoping…that he would not hurt her. As an afterthought, she turned and closed the doors quietly, convinced that the noise from the television would mask the sounds of their conversation. Because all they were going to do was talk. 

He eyed her the entire time, saying nothing, cold blue orbs as unreadable as ever. Her back was still to him when she spoke. 

“What do you want, Spike?” She was tired, nervous, and needed to get to the point quickly, before Graham missed her presence. 

“Just watching. You’re so cute when you sleep.” 

“Please don’t…I have to go back inside. Tell me what I can do to make you go away.” 

The vampire placed a cool pale hand over his dead heart. “You wound me, luv. A bloke might think you didn’t miss him.” He raked his eyes over her robe-clad form. “And you seem to always be lacking panties whenever we meet. Should I read more into that?” 

“Do what you wish, Spike. You always have.” 

“Always have what?” 

“Read more into…everything.” She remained calm. He was talking, not hungry, angry or threatening. 

He just nodded. “So are you keeping your end of the deal?” 

She nodded as well, refusing to look at him. Unfortunately, the vampire chose that second to move. She was naked before she even realized what he was doing and on her knees with the blond demon behind and between her legs. 

“The smell of him on you is terrible, like cabbage and kidneys.” 

“What? Shut up. I so don’t smelly like stinky cabbage and I’ve never smelled a kidney, thank the goddess, so I really can’t make a determination there… And who cooks kidneys anywaaaaaaa...” 

He thrust into her without warning, her channel still slick from her previous activities, but it was a surprise nonetheless and her moaning started immediately, despite her resolve to not give him the satisfaction…which has crumbled swiftly. 

He bent over her, flush to her smooth back, never stopping his motions, and whispered, “That’s right, luv…moan all you want. Bring your boy to me.” 

That quieted her quickly, but she continued to back onto him, driving him deeper. The Goddess only knew how much she loved her husband, but this was what she was made for; Him inside her, taking her to a place that no man or woman ever could. She tried. Tried to find this with the others. Tried to duplicate the feeling. She did it all, even a few drugs, but nothing compared to the sheer unadulterated ecstasy of this vampire filling her up and tearing her apart. 

Spike wanted to bite her, but she would not be able to hide it for long and that would end the game all too soon for his liking. So he refrained. And as she clamped and clenched around him in her silent orgasm he shot his cool seed inside her, clearing out the human’s defilement, making her his again. He knew that by tomorrow the boy-toy’s scent and seed would be back and he would have to punish her for that. It was not against the rules, but since when did he care about rules. 

Smiling, he stood up and tucked his spent cock into his jeans. Willow, with his help, rose shakily, still uncertain how she ended up getting fucked from behind by a vampire on a balcony during her honeymoon while her husband slept inside. 

“Tomorrow at noon.” He handed her a slip of paper with an address on it and nothing more. 

Frowning as she read she shook her head. “Spike, please…I have to go to this luau…” 

“Noon.” He kissed her, lips caressing her slowly, stilling her again. “Your honey is stirring, better go on now.” She pulled away slowly, nodding, her green eyes searching his. 

“Spike…I…please don’t play with me. It nearly broke me, thinking you wanted me and having you leave me…” 

“I’m not playing. Not this time.” He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, thinking how truly well-fucked she looked, and turned away, grinning as he jumped easily to the ground. 

She listened, and after a few seconds could not hear him anymore. Her body, though sated, tingled desperately, already longing for him. Anxiously, she waited for noon, her desire overriding her fear of what he would do once he actually had her alone.


	4. Chapter 4

And what could she do? 

With the sperm of a lover that she would never say no to leaking from her, streaming down her legs, and he husband stirring gently, seeking her presence, Willow was stuck. She needed to shower away the evidence, but she wanted to join Graham and keep him from waking completely. 

Choosing the more practical of the two, she tip-toed to the bathroom, turned on the shower and stripped quickly. The water warmed rapidly and she was under the spray in less than a minute, examining her body for scratches that were not there before. A whimpered escaped her lips as she saw the bruises, in the shape of splayed fingers, already forming in her hips.

Damn.

After a quick once over with the shower gel, she rinsed and got out, nearly jumping out of her skin upon seeing Graham standing there, arms crossed, his expression fathomless. 

“Oh…Sweetie…I…what are you doing up?” She pushed her dampened hair back away from her face, praying that her hand was not shaking too badly. 

He brightened, smiling before looking sheepish. “Sorry to scare you. I just woke up and missed you.” He noticed her pale appearance and frowned. “Hon, are you okay?” 

“I…feel kinda sick…I thought a shower would help,” she lied, effortlessly and convincingly, years of practice at deceiving lovers coming back to her with alarming ease. 

“Oh, why didn’t you say something?” he scolded. “When did this start?” 

She refused to create a history of her imaginary illness, only to unwittingly contradict it sometime in the future. “I don’t know…Please, I need to lie down.” 

That did it, and the chivalrous male need to take care of the damsel in distress kicked in, him carrying her to the bed and fussing over her until she insisted he stop and go back to sleep. 

 

~~~*~~~ 

 

“No, you go, Graham. I’ll be fine. I just need to… rest and let this virus run its course. Tomorrow I should be good as new.” She hoped to talk the demanding vampire into being more flexible. It was a power thing with Spike and she understood that, but she would not be able to put her spouse off like this too often. 

“We can just do it another day. I’ll stay and take care of you.” 

“No! I mean…it’s just that we’ve already paid for the tickets, and there are no refunds this late, so why waste them both. You go today and tomorrow we can go check out the gardens at Wamaia Falls.” 

“But you’ll be stuck with no car. What if something happens?” 

He was really being overprotective and it was starting to irk her. She survived on a Hellmouth. He knew this. She was a very powerful witch. He wasn’t so aware of that, but he did know that she ‘dabbled’ in magic. 

“Take your cell. I’ll turn mine on as well. I’ll call you if I need you, okay?” She smiled, but he realized it was the one that meant business and nodded. She signed. “Good. Now hurry or you’ll be late. It starts at noon

 

~~~*~~~

 

It was a ten minute walk to the address he gave her. The house was pale green, on stilts like the one she was renting. His was surrounded by a thick blanket of palm trees, hardly allowing any sun to touch it at all. She looked up and all the windows were darkened by heavy curtains. 

A vampire’s lair. 

Swallowing hard, she began the ascent, knocking lightly upon reaching the shady porch on top. 

The door cracked open, revealing a sleepy woman, vampire, pale with brown hair. She saw Willow and made and “Oh yeah” type of noise, widening the gap for the human to enter. 

“You must be Spike’s little witch.” The demon eyed her with a restrained hunger that was nothing short of annoying. 

“Uh, I guess so…Um… so, where is he?” Her green eyes darted around the room, searching for the blond. 

“Pretty.” The other said mostly to herself. “He’s coming. You should wait here.” 

The minion walked away and through a doorway. This house was much bigger than her rental, which had the one bedroom and bathroom. In the dim lighting she could make out what appeared to be four doors, two on each side of the hall. One was probably a bathroom. 

Her musings were interrupted by a vague burning in her, indicating he was close. 

“Do you own it?” 

If he was surprised that she knew he was there, he did not show it. “Not yet, but I’m in the process of buying it…for you.” 

She rounded on him. “You can’t buy me things like this, Spike. I am married now.” 

“I can fix that little problem for you,” he warned. 

“It’s not a problem. He loves me. I can’t just leave him,” she protested, anger rising. 

"Your marriage means nothing to me. We matter.” He was amused by her little outburst. The day’s activities were sure to be interesting. 

“Are you serious?” She looked at him and sighed, the fight going out of her. “Of course you are.” 

“I told you I’d return for you. That you were mine. I was even good enough to let you play.” He was enjoying the argument. The minions were too afraid to even speak to him, let alone debate a point. Not that he would not stake them for it, but it just got so boring at times. She was a spitfire and just what he wanted for Christmas. 

“You took too long!” She was on the verge of tears, remembering how she waited for him, expecting to see him every night. 

“Fours years, luv?” The chuckle that accompanied his words only served to stoke her fire. “I’ve lived nearly 200 years. I’ve left Dru on holiday for longer.”

“And what about Drusilla? What if she comes calling, wanting you back? What happens to me then?” 

“Dru won’t be back, but if she came, I would never let her touch you.” He wondered if she realized she was already beginning to accept her fate. 

All the while, she had been pacing the dark room, the sparse furnishings avoided by some sixth sense, he supposed. Suddenly she sank into a deep blue leather chair and held her head in her hands. 

“Goddess Spike… I need to know something….I need you to tell me the truth.” She gazed up at him as he lit a cigarette, studying him. “Will you ever leave me, Spike? Ever?” 

She trembled as she spoke, as if it cost her soul too much to voice this fear. To ask. He wondered how close she did come to breaking before and almost berated himself for not returning periodically. The thought went away quickly, however, and his gaze became level and cold; His way of keeping the humanity in him at a distance. 

“I’ll never let you go, luv. Your boy? He’s as good as dead if you don’t leave him on your own when I tell you to. And if he gets in my way, I’ll torture him and then I’ll turn him and torture him some more before I stake him.” He softened his gaze and put a finger under her chin, lifting her to meet his eyes. He inhaled the scent of her tears and desperation. 

“Is that what you wanted to hear? How I’ll destroy everything in my path to get you and keep you?” He leaned over her, planting light kisses on her eyes, feasting on her misery. 

“So bloody delicious, Red. You’ll taste even better when you finally submit.” 

 

~~~*~~~ 

 

The mattress behind her was soft, pliant, letting her sink deeper as he fucked her. It made for a rolling wave of motion that he rather enjoyed. 

She pressed the heels of her feet into his firm ass, writhing for more. 

“What do you want, witch?” He panted for air. The little pixie was having a tremendous effect on him as well, but years of experience lent the vampire endless control. 

“Fuck me, Spike. Deeper, please…” She was glowing with sweat, had been for the last few hours as they… renewed…their relationship. There was a spring inside her, coiled and tense, and the maddening vampire continued to tighten it beyond anything she ever believe possible, only to release it, sending her spiraling into orgasm, before starting the tension again. It was a cycle that she loved and craved and missed. 

A shrill ringing startled her just as she was reaching the top, readying to fall over. The cell phone barked at her as the vampire seized both of her wrists in one hand over her head. 

“No,” he growled as his pace increased, his body warmed by proximity. Driving into her, he changed his angle to hit her clit with every thrust, unable to not come as she came around him. He collapsed on her, making sure his forearms took some of the weight, but not all. He wanted her to feel surrounded, overwhelmed and possessed. She whimpered into his mouth as they kissed. 

The ringing stopped. For her, the silence was loud and abrasive, for him it was blessed.

When he rolled off of her, her reached over and tossed her the purse, grabbing a smoke for himself. 

The caller id indicated it was Graham and she listened to the voicemail he left before calling back. He sounded puzzled. 

“Hey Willow…I guess you’re sleeping. The luau is great, but no fun without you.” She ignored the growl behind her. “The food was good too. I’m on my way and wanted to know if you needed anything. Call me, okay? I love you.” 

“I think I’m gonna heave.” The blond commented. 

“Oh please, like you were any better over your precious Drusilla!” 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Conceded.” 

She laughed while sorting her clothes from his. “I have to call him.” 

“You do that. Call him and send him on a mission. I want to play some more, kitten.” He wiggled his eyebrows and lunged for her, hitting the floor when she was just quick enough or he was slow enough to miss. 

“No, Spike, bad dog!” she squealed and it turned to a scream as he was up and after her in a blink. “Spiiiike!” 

“Tell you what? I get to bite you and you get to leave and make nice with your toy.” 

“He’s not my toy, and how do I explain a bite?” She slipped away and began dressing as he shrugged, picking up his abandoned cigarette. 

“I don’t care how you explain it. Either that or hubby comes back to an empty nest.” 

“Jeez, Spike. Fine!” She was angry now that she was going to be put in this awkward predicament, but the scent of her lust in the air was unmistakable. 

When she faced him, clothes in place, his demon visage was apparent. “Come here then, luv. You need to remember who you really belong to.” 

She went to him, afraid as always, but excited too. The demon found the mixture of her fear and arousal irresistible. He pulled to back to the bed, lifting her skirt and sinking inside her hot tightness before she could protest. The pounding began. 

“I love…this…no panties thing you’ve got going.” he grunted out, kissing and licking the smooth column of her neck. 

“Oh….god, Spike…I have to go,” she panted, but cling to him tightly as a shiver ripped through her.

“Hmmm…you like that, kitten?” His fangs slid into his old, faded mark, blood staining his tongue and teeth before he closed a seal around the holes and began the slow sensual sucking that took her, mewling, over into oblivion again. He emptied into her one last time before pulling out and licking her neck until the bleeding stopped completely.   
“Don’t shower.” he whispered in her hear, causing her to stiffen.   
“What?”   
“I want him to have to flush me out of you, like I had to flush his stench away.” It was still a whisper, but she knew he was serious. 

He sat up and patted her thigh. “Better go now. I’ll come see you soon. But you can stop by anytime. Maddie and the boys know not to bite.”


	5. Chapter 5

Graham slipped into the bedroom to find his wife sound asleep. She was wrapped up in a blanket and looked uncomfortably warm. He tried to remove it, but her fingers were tightly clutching the soft blue satin trim and he dared not wake her. He touched her forehead, relieved that she was not feverish. 

He went into the kitchen and put the bit of luau leftovers he managed to sneak away with into the refrigerator. He would warm them for Willow later. Meanwhile there was a wave with his name on it down the beach so he changed quickly, wrote a note for his girl and grabbed his board. 

He had only been out there for thirty minutes before becoming bored. When he saw the blond surfer from the other day, waxing his board in front of a large beach house, he grinned and jogged to greet him, his own board perpendicular to his body. 

“Hey…Jim, right?” He extended a hand to the vampire. 

Spike noticed the human approaching, his heartbeat getting louder as he got closer, but feigned surprise. “Yeah, mate.” He looked up from the board, squinting in the brilliant sunlight that he would never quite get used to. “Graham, yeah? How goes it?” 

He stood and set the Mobley against the wall of the house, taking the proffered hands in a grip that was just a little too strong, making the man wince a bit and involuntarily pull away from the discomfort. 

“Hey wanna beer? Got some on ice on the deck.” He started up, intent on getting one for himself either way. Graham followed. 

“Hell, yeah! It’s hot as a beast out here when you’re not in the water.” 

The deck was a covered balcony with four highback outdoor barstools set around a semi-circle bar. Spike headed straight for a galvanized steel bucket with several beers submerged in slushy ice water. He plucked two from the herd, popping the top for his while tossing the other to Graham. 

“Thanks.” The former soldier opened his easily, drinking it halfway down immediately. “Man, this is heaven,” he proclaimed, gazing out at the view of the beach from the cool protection of the large canopy. 

The vampire sat behind the bar while the mortal took a seat opposite. 

“So how are you liking the islands?” Spike asked, swallowing a mouthful. 

“It’s beautiful here. I’d love to stay. You know, buy a little shack and live on the beach. Surf everyday.” 

“So do it. Nothing like living your dream.” 

“HA! That is not an option.” He barked his laughter and gulped more beer. 

“Is that so? This is the land of dreams and such. Why can’t you have yours?” 

“Well, my wife, she has these friends…” 

 

~~~*~~~ 

 

Willow had to suppress the urge to cringe when Graham tugged at her blanket. Thankfully, he left without further attempting to make her comfortable. The board was gone, so she new he was in the water and would be until the sunset, so she had a few more hours to think. 

The mirror told her the truth. 

She was once again under his spell, and unable to resist him. It was a hated feeling, but even as she tried to focus on that hate, perhaps draw strength from it, she cherished being with him, belonging to him, someone so powerful. And her mind spun with the knowledge that he wanted her, always had. 

She frowned at the twin punctures in the fleshy part of her neck, them looking back at her, tiny eyes barging into her soul. After the gem incident, she had been hell bent on reading up on one William the Bloody. She dug further into the Watchers’ diaries and found references to independent studies done by non-council employees. It was these that she sought, believing them to be more unbiased in their interpretation of findings. 

And she was right. Where the council depicted him as the cold blooded killer responsible for numerous massacres, uncounted occasions of torture, these men who followed his ‘adventures’ were more honest in evaluating the vampire. 

His most brutal and sadistic period had been when he was running with Angelus. After that, he spent most of his time touring the world with his love, Drusilla. Of course, they did leave a sea of bodies in their wake, but it was like a person leaving a trail of chicken bones at a picnic. It really couldn’t be helped. 

She learned that he changed his hair color and cut it short after their sire disappeared and it was believed to have been an act of defiance. Angelus loved William’s long, thick, dark blond curls, never allowing his childe to cut it shorter than shoulder length. The theory was that the cutting of his hair was his way of letting Angelus go. 

The main theme in all of the unbiased studies of the vampire was that he killed to protect and to feed. He seemed to enjoy the human condition enough to not want to destroy it. He had no great love for them as a species, but torturing and maiming as forms of entertainment held no interest for him. Instead he pandered to Drusilla’s wickedness, participating in her evil schemes and plots with great joy. She was his darkness and his death and he loved her with a passion unknown to most of his kind. That he was a formidable fighter and strategist made the two of them combined unpredictable and nearly indestructible. 

The growling of her stomach roused her from her musings. She needed to eat. Somehow eating was not high on her list of things to do when she was with Spike. Now she just hoped to fill her belly quickly and get back in the bed before Graham came back. He would be in the mood for sex - when wasn’t he? - and she still needed to avoid him. It was silly, since it was not something she had not done before, but she felt dirty, sleeping with two guys on the same day. And Spike demanding that she not shower until after she and Graham… 

“Damn! This is stupid.” 

Rolling her eyes, she stormed to the bathroom, turning on the water, and stripped out of the soiled clothes. Chances were Spike was not lurking around outside since Graham was back, but not inside. It would be too awkward if he was spotted. And he would never know if she showered before or after the dirty deed so, screw it. 

 

~~~*~~~ 

 

The pair sitting on the balcony had happily consumed two buckets of beer, the second replenished again by a dark-hair beauty named Maddie. 

When she appeared this time, she planted a long sensual kiss on Spike’s lips. Graham watched, before turning away to see the last of the surfers and swimmers retreating with the falling sun. The kiss disturbed him, although he was unsure why. She had openly flirted with him earlier, as if she wasn’t attached to anyone and it was certainly a boost to his ego, so he flirted back just a little. But the kiss he just saw spoke of a familiarity that did not come early in a relationship. No, what bothered him was not the kiss, but that the man he thought of as Jim did nothing when Maddie made her interest in him known. 

After a few words with the blond, the woman slipped back inside, winking at Graham before disappearing in the remote shadows. 

“So, what are you and the Mrs. doing for dinner?” Spike passed a beer to the human which was accepted quickly. 

“Don’t know really. Willow was asleep when I got back from this goofy luau she made me go to. I wanted to stay home with her since she was sick, but she got all upset over wasting the money...so I have no clue.” 

“There’s the Ahi-Ahi House up the road. The local’s love it,” he tossed the suggestion out there. 

“I gotta see if she even wants to eat.” He rose, the large amounts of beer, hitting at once. “Geez, first, I think I need to see a man about a dog.” 

Spike rose as well. “Come on then.” 

The blond lead his guest through poorly lit the house. Maddie was reclining on a blue leather sofa, reading a magazine. 

“Maddie, luv, you’ll ruin you eyes. Turn on a lamp.” She appeared ready to debate this before reaching over and obeying. 

“It’s the first door on the right,” Spike said, pointing down a hallway. 

 

~~~*~~~ 

 

Willow felt better, her unsavory behavior washed down the shower’s drain. There was no truth in that notion though and her deceptions weighed heavily on her mind for the first time in forever, but at least she could touch her husband and not feel as if she were dragging him in her muck. 

It was dark out and Graham wasn’t back, which worried her. She wanted to believe that Spike would keep his word, but old habits died hard. Despite the fact that Graham had fought demons for a living for three years, this vampire was no ordinary demon, especially while sporting the Gem of Amara.

Hearing him bounding up the steps, she sighed with a smile. 

The door swung up to reveal her husband, lugging his board. “Hey, Willow. You’re looking better.” 

Her fingers abruptly went to the bite, covered by the high-necked, sleeveless blue shell she wore. The wound was warming up and a heat grew in her spine, a low fire that constantly burned, suddenly being stoked. 

He glanced back outside. “Jim, come on in.” 

The redhead went completely stiff as Spike stepped into the great-room, smirk carefully hidden, but it was there beneath his innocent façade. 

“Hello, Willow. Good to see you again.” 

“Jim, hi.” She felt faint. 

“Hon, Jim knows this great restaurant and wants us to go with him and his…wife?” He looked askance at his new friend, a bit embarrassed that he had never clarified. 

“Girlfriend,” Spike affirmed, his eyes still on Willow, narrowing. 

“So if you’re hungry…” 

The young witch wanted nothing more than to get away from the vampire or least get him out the house. He was not supposed to be there. 

“Yeah, sure…I’m starved. Let’s go.” Her purse was in hand as she spoke. 

Her groom chuckled. “Hold on…I need to take a quick shower and change. Jim, make yourself at home. We have some beers in the frig if you want.” 

“Yeah, I think I want.” 

Willow snatched a beer and shoved it at him. Only after the water started did she speak. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Drinking a beer?” 

“You know what I mean. Stop playing with Graham.” Her harsh whispers excited him, but not as much as her scent, clean and aroused. He frowned again, tilting his head. 

“Give us a kiss, poodle. Then we’ll go to dinner. I promise to make nice with your boy.” His smile was lascivious as he let his fingers ghost over her exposed arms. 

“No kissing! There will be no kissing!” She stormed away from him and flopped on the couch, cross. 

And it hit him, her scent. The low growl followed. 

“What?! I’m not kissing you!” 

“You showered.” His icy blue eyes were fathomless. 

She swallowed. Hard. 

“Yeah, I had to eventually.” 

“So did you wait like I told you? Give him the sloppy seconds this time?” 

“You’re crass, but yes.” She flipped her hair back over her shoulder, her tell. 

“Hmmm…Right then.” 

He remembered his conversation with her little toy and how the girl was asleep when he got back, so he knew the witch was lying to him. But if she wanted to bring lying into the game, he was more than willing to adapt.


	6. Chapter 6

The restaurant was reminiscent of a large grass shack, with plank wood flooring and carved wooden masks hanging from the walls. Nothing too different from the typical tourist trap, except that there was hardly a tourist around. Most of the patrons were locals and nearly all the tables were filled. 

Spike led the small group up the seemingly rickety, but stable staircase to more seating. From there they could oversee the activities below, including the small dance floor in the northeast corner by the bar. It was empty now, but would soon be jammed with gyrating young adults, intent on vertical sex. The upstairs hostess, a tiny Polynesian girl with nearly jet back eyes to match her jet black hair, greeted and seated them immediately, flirting with Graham and the vampire equally. The men grinned and nudged each other playfully, while Willow rolled her eyes. Maddie only laughed, her eyes sparkling, unfazed by the games being played. She was just along for the ride and what she could learn.

With only ten years as a vampire, her own sire was amazingly generous with her, allowing her the freedom to roam the world and seek her own destiny. It was his gift to her for her total obedience and loyalty. The raven beauty was welcome to return to the lair at anytime, or call for help at a whim, but the fact that she was out, selecting her own acquaintances, killing as she chose without guidance or supervision was a novelty to most childer her age. She had come across Spike a few months ago in Seattle. He was there for the rain, feeling a bit nostalgic for London, but not wanting to take a trip across the pond. She was there being courted by Jonas, the vampire ruling the city at the time, a pompous fool, but an old one, nearly three hundred, which said something for his survival instincts. He desired her as his mate and she was inclined to play along for a while, perhaps stake him in a few years and take over his territory. 

But once she spotted the blond vampire emitting massive amounts of power for a demon so young, as much as Jonas, she lost interest in any romantic entanglement with Seattle’s master and allowed the much-desired William the Bloody to sweep her away. 

She accompanied him to Sunnydale, thrilled to visit a Hellmouth and astounded that he moved so freely in the town that was home to the most treacherous slayer in history. To discover that he knew her, knew her mother, had been in her home, had fought her and survived, and fought with her to stop hell on earth, it made her giddy. She loved listening to his tales, from the days of running with and belonging to Angelus – and just thinking that name made her tremble – to his life after acquiring the much coveted Gem of Amara. 

That was how she became a companion to this demon among demons and although she would find herself loving him completely, she was not in love with him, nor him with her. They were both manipulators, using each other and happy about the arrangement. She was also anxious to see how he played with the humans and eager to learn. 

The nervous fidgeting diagonal from her interrupted Maddie’s thoughts. She smiled at the redhead’s discomfort.

“So, Willow, Jim tells me that you have studied the occult.” 

Green eyes narrowed slightly before she answered, “Yep, I’ve read a few books.” 

“Well…” Maddie leaned forward, her tone conspiratorial. “I, for one, am terribly interested in it. I once met a woman, she said she was a witch. She insisted, you know. And I can’t help but wonder if it was true. What about you? Have you ever met a witch?” 

Eyes so grey they felt like steel doors closing in on her mind, penetrated her being, and in her unguarded state the vampire saw into Willow, stripped and raw. 

The witch spoke, licking her dry lips. “No…I don’t think I have.” 

“Yet,” Maddie replied, “I think it’s only a matter of time. They have to be everywhere. Even right here in this restaurant, I’ll bet.” 

“Ya think?” Willow was recovering somewhat. 

“Oh yeah.” she replied, eyebrows wiggling. 

Willow was saved from further interrogations by a busboy bringing water, poi and lomi lomi salmon. The waiter was close behind, asking them about drinks and appetizers. They decided to skip the appetizers and order right away, the vampires ordering just as much food as the humans had. 

And Maddie drowned in it all. The intoxicating scent of humans surrounding her and the pounding of their hearts made her want to stand up and dance. Her sire had no desire to fraternize with the food, so she previously had limited human contact unless it was as dinner or entertainment. Yet she found them intriguing and wanted to live among them, killing and playing undetected. Spike was always reminding her to mind her vamipiric ways in front of the unsuspecting mortals. Soon she hoped to blend as seamlessly as he did. 

During dinner, Spike and Graham rambled on, jumping from subject to subject, excited over the amount of topics in which they shared interest. Willow listened, actually finding their animated conversation engaging, in a my-man-and-my-vampire-get-along-so-well-can-I-keep-them-both kind of way. 

Maddie turned away from the talk, the pulse from the dance floor calling to her. She reached out, thin cool fingers gently pulling on Willow as she rose. 

“Come dance with me. Let the men bore themselves with that surfer dude junk.” 

Green eyes widened to a comical point as she was playfully dragged to her feet, too polite to offer more resistance. 

Graham didn’t help matters “Go, have fun. I’ll catch up to you soon enough.” 

Spike only smirked, the devil’s himself could not be more wicked, as he drew Maddie in, his breath in her ear a whisper of things to come. “No tasting, but give us a show, eh pet?” 

She took Willow’s warm hand in hers, not looking back, yet knowing both males watched. She would have to ask Spike if fucking that delicious Graham would interfere with his plans. In the meantime, she thought about the upcoming performance. 

~~~*~~~ 

The crush of bodies unnerved the redhead, and she wanted to bolt, head back for the relative safety of the table, because despite what Spike or Maddie may say, Willow was well of aware of the danger she was in. The female pressing against her did not have some sick obsession with her and did not fancy herself in lust with Willow. If the urge to kill her struck the vampire, there would be nothing Spike could do from up above. 

A powerful bass line pounded through her form, rivaling her heartbeat as Maddie pulled her close in the dance, an intimate parody of something more meaningful. The song was not slow, but impressively sensual, leading her mind and body to places she’d rather them not go. Pale cool hands caressed her, almost welcome in the smothering heat, and when Willow did not shirk the vampire away, more liberties were taken. The small human glanced up to see the men talking, her men, not taking notice of their activities below, and resented them their camaraderie, no matter how false. For the moment, she was not the center of either’s world, and she wondered with sudden jealously if Spike had plans for Graham as well. 

Sensing that the redhead was distracted and not liking it, Maddie let her hand boldly wander over a perky breast, slightly elongated fangs glimmering in the roaming spotlights. Willow’s wide eyes brought a small laugh from Maddie, seen but unheard over the din of music, and the raven-haired demon leaned close, capturing her prey’s ear in a soft kiss. The tiny moan escaping the human did not go unnoticed. 

“He will win.” 

Willow shivered as the cool breath tickled her. She pulled away. 

“Win what?” Green eyes beseeched gray for truth. 

“You, of course.” She stated this in such a matter-of-fact manner that the redhead was inclined to believe her. 

But the vampire was done with conversation and proceeded to touch the young witch as she pleased, nibbling at her mouth with playful kisses that made Willow want to take this game somewhere else as she kissed her back, intentionally teasing Maddie into chasing her tongue with her own. 

By now the men were dutifully attentive, Spike amused and aroused, knowing that he would take them both into his bed together, soon. Graham was aroused as well, but also conflicted by jealously and anger. This was what Willow did before she married, before she committed her love to him. He hoped it was just a put-on for their benefit, to get their respective partners hot and bothered for a night of sexual bliss, but a tiny part of him remained incensed over anyone touching what was his. 

“They look great together. Wouldn’t you love to do them both?” Spike asked nonchalantly, his bright eyes never wandering from the now writhing pair. 

“Yeah…” It was a breathless reply. From there, distanced from the music, Spike could hear the man’s heart slamming in his chest and smell his turmoil. There was loads of fun to be had with this one and the blond planned on savoring everything he did to break the human and take his girl.


	7. Chapter 7

_What Am I doing?_

Willow pulled away from Maddie suddenly, taking half a step back, but unable to attain further distance. The vampire’s hold on her was unyielding. A cool hand, thin and soft, smoothed back the sweat-dampened red tresses, the icy touch welcome in this stifling heat of the dance floor. Their eyes met before closing as lips embraced and this time the witch let herself go. 

This was freedom. Freedom to take whom she wanted, where she wanted, and she missed it. No ties that bind, restrictive and oppressive, telling her what to do and when to do it. This was what she was. 

Maddie, now assured the girl would not bolt, let her fingers caress every inch of exposed skin, brushing over a taunt nipple through the fabric of her silk shell. Willow panted, the clenching in her abdomen telling her that it had been too long since she’d been with a woman. She remembered a drunken, heart-broken Spike saying nearly the same thing years before and a giggle erupted while the vampire assaulted her neck with wet, greedy kisses, concentrating on the delicious scent of the mark Spike left there. 

It seemed that horniness was contagious as most of the couples were now engaging in some form of foreplay. She chanced a peek upward. They were watching as she knew they would, this being too much to ignore. Spike exuded that dark energy that she would always recognize. She wondered how others could not feel it, undulating and pulsating like a synthesized wave. Vampiric eyes were rimmed with gold, his hunger for her tangible. Graham, however, was harder to fathom. The lust was present as well as a rage that sent a crawling tingle down her spine. 

He would kill for her. 

Sadly, she knew it would come to that. Or at least he would try and fail. She only hoped to save his life when the time came. Spike was relatively honorable if he thought you were as well. As long as she did as he said, most likely Graham would be safe. 

She closed her eyes, blocking out her guilt as she focused on the music and throbbing between her legs. As if reading her thoughts, Maddie gripped her forcefully before rubbing a palm into the center of her sex. Red hair fell back as Willow thrust against the demon, seeking enough friction to come. 

Graham watched, wide-eyed as the brunette fondled his wife. Periodically, he glanced at his companion, looking for any measurement of jealously or ire, but all he found was a heated lust to match his own. That he wanted to fuck both women made him dizzy with anger and desire. He did not understand it, equally repulsed and fascinated. And this was his wife, the one he adored. How could he think of using her to that extent? 

Through hooded eyes he watched as Maddie’s hand went down between them. Willow’s response was immediate and enthusiastic as she humped the fingers that teased her. He stood instantly, knocking his chair over with a loud crash that was inaudible over the din to most. Spike turned quickly, latching onto the human’s arm before he could leave the table. 

“They’re just playing, mate. Like kittens usually do.” The accent was thick and soothing, lending a sense of correctness to the statement. 

He stared at the blond for a moment, thinking this over. Eventually, he sat, nodding, as if convincing himself. Spike’s focus was seemingly back on the two females, although he was aware of every nuance regarding the male next to him. As Graham tensed, the vampire could actually hear the internal squeaking of tendons and ligaments pulling taunt. 

“Relax, Graham. She’ll come home to you, right?” 

He released a breath he did not know he held. “Yeah, I suppose.” His eyes drifted away from his wife and to his hands, which suddenly needed nail cleaning. “Is that how you do it?” 

Spike frowned as the mortal tilted his head to capture his gaze. “Do what exactly?” 

“Tolerate the flirting or…” He motioned to the dancing pair. “This… kinda thing.” 

The vampire shrugged. What should he tell the man? That Maddie does as she pleases and they have no real commitment to each other. No, that did not fit into his plans. 

“I let her have her fun. She always comes to me to finish off, so I don’t have a problem with what she does. She's bloody brilliant to watch. Maybe I’m a bit of a perve for it.” They shared a light chuckle. “ Sides…best way to lose ‘em is to try to control ‘em.” 

Graham seemed to consider this as he watched with an intensity matched only by his confusion, missing the victorious sneer of the blond next to him. 

~~~*~~~ 

They went to the bathroom first, to freshen up. Willow bent over the sink, hands trembling, splashing cold water over her face, barely making a dent in the heat that had accumulated in her small frame. Inside she burned for a demon or two and cursed herself for it. 

_I just made out with Maddie! In front Graham and Spike!_

The vampiress stood to the side, away from the mirrors, until the small band of teenage girls left, a trail of silly giggles lingering behind them. A younger Maddie would have never allowed such tasty looking morsels leave alive. As it was, she found it challenging. She pulled a paper towel from the dispenser and approached the witch, drying her warm face. Willow allowed the gently act to continue, but jerked herself free when the demon’s other hand roamed to other places. 

“No.” Green eyes, filled with unmistakable determination, glared at Maddie, resolute. The human would make a scene and the vampire might accidentally harm her. Spike would not be pleased. Normally, the demon was easy-going. He kept relatively few minions, those remaining for any amount of time being extremely competent and loyal. So it was a nice, relaxed lair that they lived in. But a disgruntled Spike was something she would rather avoid at all cost. 

The brunette tossed the used towel in the garbage, shrugging her indifference. “No matter. You belong to him, but he’s very generous. So when he decides to share, then I’ll have you anyway. I can wait.” She walked out, intent on returning to the dance floor with a new partner. 

~~~*~~~ 

Willow hurried up the stairs. She needed to get Graham and leave. Spike and his games were too much for her. She couldn’t think, not while her body was so keyed up. 

The table was empty save one blond vampire. 

“Where is he?” It was almost a growl. 

Amused that she was so flustered about something, Spike grinned up at her, extending his hand in invitation for her to sit. Of course he ignored her question and continued what he was doing. Watching. Orchestrating. 

She sat and followed his gaze to the floor below where her husband was dancing with Maddie. The vampire was just as seductive, tempting the man in him to respond. She courted his manhood with a confidence Willow had seen only once before – Spike. She had to admit that the Maddie had learned her lessons well. Spike seduced with the best of them, something that most of her previous romantic and not-so-romantic entanglements had yet to master. Small pink lips curled in an unbidden smile as images of she and the vampire’s first times together bombarded her senses. Even now he could stir up a yearning in her, without a touch, look or word. He used her own mind and memories. She realized he been doing that since the day he left her to her own devices in Sunnydale. 

Soon Graham’s token reluctance gave way to a passion filled answer to the brunette’s call. Lips collided hungrily and Willow was not sure if his behavior was to punish her for hers or if he was really into the demon that would just as soon kill him as look at him. Of course he had no idea what Maddie really was, which suddenly made her afraid. 

“Spike…She’s not going to…” 

“No, Red. She won’t hurt him,” he assured her, grinning at the bit of fear pouring form her. It smelled…nice. Too nice to alleviate completely. “But she can. If I tell her to. And your boy took such a fancy to her earlier. I could smell it, dripping from him like sweat. He wanted to fuck her. Like he wants to fuck you both now…” 

“Stop it,” she muttered. “Don’t be mean. Don’t try to undermine my marriage.” 

“Why not? It’s fun and I’m bored.” Petulant, he leaned back in his seat, no longer interested in the activity below. His attention was wholly on the witch before him which was not necessarily good. 

“Because I’m going to do what you want. So you don’t have to convince me or try to break us up. I won’t hate him, Spike. I can’t. Look what I’m doing.” She pointed at the vampire. “He can’t do worse.” 

“Ouch…luv, you wound me.” He rubbed the spot over his dead heart, biting his bottom lip. His blue eyes poured over her curiously, as he wondered when he would get bored with the game and take her from all this. She belonged in the dark, with him. Oh…he enjoyed his little field trips into the light, but he never stayed long. The sun was only desirable until he could have it. Now it was just like all the other trinkets he had collected over time: precious yet forgotten until needed. 

The witch, however, was much more fascinating. He had her years ago. Not a doubt in his mind. The girl would have been eager for him to turn her within days if he had chosen to stay. But it had not been the right time for him to raise a childe. It had been time for William the Bloody to play in the sunshine. 

He became feared and respected again. All of the underworld had learned of his quest to obtain and then recover the Gem, outsmarting the slayer and bedding the witch of her inner circle. At first, some groveled before him, showering him with gifts and compliments, to curry favor. Yet, mostly, that behavior annoyed him and after a few stakings the demon population got the idea and left him alone. Even Angel stayed away, telling his childe to keep out of Sunnydale and Los Angeles, not try anything apocalyptic and they would not have an issue. 

Now he was ready to commit the next few decades of his unlife to another. This girl was just the one to make him settle down and be responsible. For a while. Once she was ready, he would allow her to venture out on her own, become her own vampire. But until then she held the promise of years of demonic entertainment. He had the urge to be savage and barbaric after a five year hiatus of fitting in with the food. He chuckled to himself, noticing how she shivered under his gaze. His demon couldn’t wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Graham shuddered as a soft, cool hand caressed the sensitive skin on the back of his neck. He refused to try, conceding the advantage that gave her. Yet she felt …good. His head tilted forward, inviting those fingers to continue playing in the short silky strands as their foreheads touched. 

He opened his eyes and there she was. A gaze made of steel ensnared his, daring him to be bold and submit to this. So close. So intimate. And yet not his Willow. But she had touched his Willow. With the same agile fingers that he now allowed to roam his body. This was reasonable, a compromise. If he cleaved to Maddie as his wife had, then it was nearly like embracing Willow. Such was the way his mind chose to work. 

“You think too much.” 

Maddie’s words jerked Graham back to her. Again those grey eyes were asking for the impossible. He escaped their hold, glancing down at a floor already sticky with spilled drinks. It occurred to him that none of what he did or planned to do could be blamed on inebriation. 

“You should be rejoicing in your new life with Willow, not sulking. Unless…” She let the word hang for a moment as if the impending concept was new or strange to her. “Are you angry about your wife and me?” Resentment unchecked was a subtle, deadly weapon, killing trust and compassion with surprisingly well-honed accuracy. It was something she wished to cultivate. 

“No…I don’t think so. I just…It was interesting.” His feelings for Willow were just that…his. 

“Really? What did you find the most intriguing?” She let the lie pass for the moment, slightly amused by his guarded emotions. 

The undulating crowd had pushed them directly below and out of view of the pair upstairs. Maddie was well aware of her position in relation to Spike at all times. It would be unwise not to be. It was also unwise not to use it to her advantage. 

“I…uh…well, it was kinda hot…you know, when you kissed her.” The boyish smile wasn’t meant to entice, just something he just did when flustered, but inadvertently it did.

Before he could breathe, her mouth was on his again, her hand clenched in his hair, keeping him close. This time he felt nails digging into him with a force that he would have thought strange had he been thinking at all. Tongues dueled and lips sucked, frantic in their need. When breathing became urgent, he wrapped long, raven tresses around his hand and pulled hard. A soft mewling from her and a bolt shot down his spine. His thoughts turned dark as he pondered all that he might do to her.

“Fuck!” he gasped, attacking her neck this time. 

“We can, whenever you want,” she managed between moans as his hands became as busy as his lips. A symphony of sensations conspiring to undo his last reserves of control swallowed him alive. 

“What about Jim?” He pulled back to look into her eyes, searching. 

She stared back, not flinching, and allowed his naked probing. She easily concealed anything other than lust. Deception was second nature to her, accomplished without forethought. She asked what was expected. “What about Willow?” 

Predictably, although no less gratifying, he fell, finding what he needed as justification and drowned in another oral embrace before urging her from the dance floor. 

~~~*~~~ 

 

Willow followed the couple’s movements until they disappeared below her, refusing the urge to go chasing behind them. 

But that was exactly what she wanted. Even when she knew it was all a game where Spike made the rules and broke them as he saw fit, she was jealous. Maddie was down there doing whatever pleased her with her husband. She wanted to blame Graham for not knowing, but casted out the destructive desires as quickly as they intruded. 

“Why are you doing this?” Her voice was steady and for that she was thankful. The vampire needed no more ammunition. The fact that he could smell her desire for him no matter her words was enough of an edge. 

He tilted his head, frowning, and seemed to not know what she was asking, his stare filled with an innocent wonder that she was even able to form a sentence. 

“What will this prove, Spike? That you, the Big Bad…” She mimed air quotes aound that. “Can be all manipulate-man with two kids? Does that make you happy?” 

Her voice had risen, but he was still so unaffected by her outburst that she wanted to scream. But of course she didn’t. She would have to be cautious with Spike. He had no slayer or dark princess here to distract him. 

“I do it so you’ll understand. There’s nothing and no one that will keep me from you. I will possess every inch of your flesh, every thought in your head, every bloody action will be about me. THAT makes me happy, luv. Can you understand devotion of that nature?” 

“Yeah. It’s called an obsession and people pay good money to get therapy for it.” 

He laughed, motioning to the waitress for a second round of drinks. “Yeah, well, I ain’t a person. And manipulatey isn’t a word.” 

She rolled her eyes and didn’t comment. After a few seconds she cast her green eyes downward to the writhing youth, still not spying Graham and Maddie. 

Spike observed her with a mixture of conflicting emotions, his face betraying nothing. He hated that the toy had her attention and that she pined for him while he was probably fucking Maddie into a wall at that moment. All of her considerations were his. 

He had contemplated asking Willow to dance, knowing she would eagerly accept if only to get her husband back in view. He could effortlessly find a way to stumble across the couple, preferably with the human’s cock up his consort’s cunt. Yet he also felt an off-putting need to protect her from the pain that he inflicted on her intentionally. It was a maddening circle and disturbed him to no end. He smiled. His solution to this new puzzlement was a violent kill. Later he would take Maddie into Waikiki for a little massacre. In his preoccupation to reacquaint with Willow, he had neglected his predatory duties. It was time to thin the herd. 

~~~*~~~ 

 

He dragged her through the backdoor, her laughter trailing behind them. A few others had also sought refuge from the noise and humidity inside the rapidly overflowing restaurant-turned-nightclub. The majority were couples that hung in the shadows, their whispers and sighs resting easily on the vampire’s ears. A multitude of heartbeats hummed through her, all out of synch, making her giddy. The demon in her wanted to tear into flesh and break bones, make music out of the disconcerting rhythm. It was interesting, this new restraint that Spike instilled in her and expected from her, the sweet torture of delayed gratification. Her own sire was not much for waiting or playing with the food anymore. 

They both looked around skeptically, coming to an identical conclusion, yet independently motivated. 

“Car.” She gave it voice and made it real as she took the initiative and tugged on his arm while he followed her through the parking lot. 

It was during this short trek that Graham began to assess what he was doing, what he was about to do. He was on his honeymoon, lusting after another man’s girlfriend, ready to have sex with her in the parking lot while his bride waited inside, innocent - or maybe not so much - and oblivious. 

The sound of the doors being unlocked via remote tore him from more sobering thoughts. 

“I …we can’t do this.” He took a step back, not quite retreating, but not yet in for a penny, nevermind the pound. 

She gazed at him intensely, inhaling his turmoil. She delighted in the way his face flickered with the contrasting emotions that warred within him, happy that she helped put them there. “We can do anything we want.” 

“No. You maybe…” He shook his head feverishly, perhaps to convince himself. “But I have a WIFE in there and she trusts me. And I am a complete idiot.” 

He turned and kicked a tire. Maddie cursed this sudden and unwanted bout of scruples, beating her demon visage down before the man saw something she was not willing to explain. He sighed, a sound too small to have such significance, yet it did, and faced her again, his eyes drinking her in, still greedy in his unfulfilled desire to have her. 

Temptation. 

“Let’s go back in before they miss us, all right?” He extended his hand formally, as if inviting her to waltz. 

Knowing when to cut her losses, Maddie smiled graciously and nodded, indicating she too was relieved that at least one of them came to their senses in time. Graham appeared to match her sentiment and grinned back. In his mind, they were now more than mere acquaintances, instead friends of a sort, bonded by their complicity. She just planned to use this near duplicity to ensnare him further. Like the fly in the web, his struggles would only strengthen her ever-growing hold over him.


	9. Chapter 9

Her third drink was potent yet fruity. The strong coconut flavor, overpowering the more subtle hints of pineapple and papaya, did heated battle with the Cuban rum for dominance. It was half gone when she began to mourn its loss already, a languidness creeping over her. Hooded eyes closed down completely when cool preternatural fingers caressed her legs slowly. She parted them slightly without realizing it. He belonged. 

Spike knew exactly when the effects of the alcohol kicked in. Her heartbeat, maddeningly elevated with worry over her toy, took a sudden nosedive, slowing even as the pounding became more incessant, determined. She blinked lazily, her eyes taking longer to open each time until they finally stayed closed. He heard her humming along to a song being played below, head swaying just a bit, reminding him of Dru. 

For Spike, a day had not passed when something did not bring his ripe wicked plum to mind. For the first year or so he longed for her, the ache so terrible he was sure that it would kill him. In the end, he did as he always had; pulled his demony ass together and got over her. The process was gradual and he was not certain exactly when she became a fond memory, but he was entirely pleased that she was no longer a source of pain and regret. 

Once he let her go, he became focused again and was able to secure and maintain his station in unlife as the mad, bad and most dangerous vampire to know. Many older, traditional-minded vampires scoffed at the huge amount of respect given to one so young and reckless, but never in his presence. When he visited the courts of various masters world-wide, at their insistence, the red carpet treatment was common, as if he were a celebrity, and frankly quite wearisome to the snarky demon, that only truly held the affectionately used title of Angelus’ bratty prince. The blond never cared for meaningless rituals either, so any performed on his behalf were either tolerated with a detached cynicism or ignored altogether. 

A few masters thought to manipulate him, preying on his disconnected relationship with his sire. One offered to bring him into his bloodline, forsaking the blood of Aurelius. The master wanted to make Spike his heir, apparently, passing over his own, older childer, and until the master’s demise, Spike would act as an assassin for his newly adoptive clan. 

Spike listened to the master’s proposal, his expression unfathomable as the demon went on about whom he wanted Spike to kill first – Angelus. Consequently, that master is no more and Spike took a disturbingly maniacal pleasure in reducing their bloodline’s numbers considerably. After that costly lesson, it was clear to all that the youngest, most arrogant and vicious childe of Aurelius clearly would not be tamed or understood. 

And now his little redhead, with a tiny sway of her head and a melody seeping from her wet, pink lips, made him think of his love, his loss, and how far he had come in this unlife. And the girl had been his ultimate goal since leaving her in Sunnydale four years ago, driving him to accomplish all he could, while having his own peculiar brand of fun in the process. 

He stretched his senses, feeling for the other vampire, while dropping his hand under the table to find Willow’s soft creamy thighs. He dragged two fingers over the hot skin, reveling in the lustful shudder even this small touch brought her. Her legs fell open to him as his roaming fingers snuck higher to tangle in the soft curls there. 

“Pet, how do you feel?” 

“Feel good.” She let her head fall back without opening her eyes. “You feel good.” 

Three words, falling sweetly and innocently from her lips, and his cock filled with blood. For her. He leaned over to kiss her, but had to change his intent as he felt Maddie approach. 

“They’re back, luv.” His lips brush her ear and she could not help trembling as juices flooded her center. He pulled back and gazed into her now open eyes. “Bloody Hell, Willow, I can smell you everywhere. Makes me want to shag you right here.” 

She sat up straight and pushed his hand away, blushing. 

“Stop it, he’s coming,” she growled. 

The demon chuckled at that. “I think he already did.” She punched his arm. “What?” he laughed again. “And come to my house at dawn. I have something for you.” 

There was no time to argue or debate as Graham and Maddie were up the stairs and heading toward them. Maddie sunk onto Spike’s lap, diving in for a slow, syrupy kiss. 

“I’m tired, Jim. Graham here’s a great dancer. Wore me out.” She leaned back into the blond, winking at the witch covertly. “Willow, how do you handle this wild child?” 

Graham blushed. “She’s just being polite really.” 

Spike read the stark hunger in Maddie’s eyes. She was still young and had never had to practice restraint. There was only so much she could handle before the need to destroy something took over. “Well, that’s my cue, innit?” His kissed the vampire back, chasing her tongue while she played coy. He could taste the humans on her, Graham more than Willow. When he got her in the car he intended to lick her for every trace of his witch. 

Willow turned away, unable to control the confusing surges of lust and jealously. 

Graham’s mouth on her bare arm startled her and she jumped. “Oh…sorry,” she apologized then added, “I’m ready too, sweetie. Can we go to the house?” 

He took her by her slender hand and she stood, allowing him to pull her into his arms, the crushing embrace an overcompensation attempting to balance out his guilt. “We can do whatever you want, Hon.” 

 

He was not upset over her licentious behavior. She had been afraid he would feel threatened and react badly. One hand was still trapped behind her back, entwined with his. Her free hand came up stroke his cheek, suddenly distracted by the minute stubble she felt there. Unannounced, her tongue flashed out to taste the texture, slightly rough and prickly and so different from the vampire, who was all smooth lines of silk and marble. 

She smiled at her husband, perfect in his imperfections, and wondered why her life had become so complicated. 

~~~*~~~ 

 

The place was called The Cellar, because that’s what it had been at one time. It was located directly below the lobby and gift shop floor of the Royal Imperial Hawaiian Resort. On the weekends, it was popular hang out for the locals, spewing Hip-Hop and Rap music on Friday and Saturday nights. The vacationing residents could feel the thunderous bass on those nights all the way to the 24th floor, where the penthouse sat. 

Fortunately for Spike, it was Tuesday and they were playing what passed for Punk. 

Spike paid the small cover and escorted Maddie in past the bouncer, who for a moment seemed to want to ask the couple for ID, then changed his mind. Spike smiled, giving kudos to those that listened to their instincts. He would leave that one alive. 

Or maybe not. 

Maddie was not in a dancing mood. This was a hunt and she meant business. Graham’s slippery escape from her clutches left a bad taste in her mouth, one she intended to eradicate with blood. She glanced at Spike who looked like he wanted to play for a while. She shrugged, not concerned as long as she got to eat soon. 

Some nights there was a band. Tonight the stage was empty, save the lone DJ, mixing old punk and new into a seamless rhythm that would have been an enjoyable distraction had he not been so very intent on murder. 

“Maddie, do you see anything you fancy?” he asked so that he avoided killing someone she wanted. 

“They all look good.” She scanned the room as a girl squeezed between the two demons, her pretty blue eyes lingering too long on the blond as she passed. Spike chuckled. 

“Well, that settles who get to be the appetizer,” she announced with a roll of her eyes. 

“What? Are you jealous? I’m a devastatingly handsome bloke after all. It can’t be helped, I suppose,” he said in all seriousness. 

“Please…the ever-so-full-of-himself vampire could look like shit on a stick. It’s the principle. We came in here together, are standing pretty close and she snakes her way in the middle giving you the googly eyes when for all she knows I am your date at the least, your wife at the most. It’s…disrespectful." 

“Oh…forgive me. I misunderstood. I thought that was your tongue down Graham’s throat while Willow watched in horror.” 

“That was business. And I didn’t even get to screw him,” she stated flatly. 

He raised an eyebrow at her, motioning for the bartender. 

“Yeah, well, it was still fun.” She leaned over him, pressing him into the bar. “Was she really pissed?!” she asked excitedly, hands clasping his shoulders. 

“She was spitting mad. It was really quite funny. I could hardly keep a straight face. You were marvelous.” 

And she truly was. He willingly admitted that he had found a valuable asset in Maddie. It was a bonus that she wanted to be used for his games and had no designs on him other than to learn and play. And the shagging was exquisite. At some point she would be ready to fly alone and make her own way. When that time came he would need a plethora of self-control in order to allow her to leave him. His demon was becoming possessive of her, not in a love her way, but as something that belonged to him and should remain by his side to be used as he saw fit. He considered, keeping her, breaking her, and making her love him despite his promises. It was unfair, but he never confessed to being all that reasonable. 

Internally, she preened at the praise, but displayed the cool façade, grey eyes narrowing. “Flattery will get you a blow job in the bathroom.” 

He barked a laugh, slipping a finger that tasted of Willow in her mouth while she teasingly fellated the cool digit. His cock jumped. 

“Cor, Maddie, you are a dirty harlot. What say you go get your yummy bird and bring her to the table? We’ll take her home for a little after dinner entertainment. Besides… I promised Willow a prezzie.”


	10. Chapter 10

It turned out that Graham was a tad more pissed about the Willow-Maddie floor show than he admitted. Now that he and his wife were alone in the car she felt the wall that he erected around himself. The feeling was familiar, and she wrapped herself in it, reminding her of the days when they were dating, although not exclusively, at least not on her part. Back then he would become morose and retreat into himself as if gathering the strength to deal with what his friends viewed as his cheating girlfriend. Whenever Willow called him on this subtle form of sulking, he would deny it vehemently until she penetrated his resolve. He hated allowing her to know how her actions affected him because her only response had been to tell him that he was free to see whomever he wanted at anytime and she would never fault him for it. 

She sighed heavily, smelling Spike’s cologne, longing to taste him. “What’s wrong?” 

He turned out from the parking lot and left onto the Likelike Highway, giving the horn a soft toot in response to Jim’s as the other couple turned right. 

“You let her touch you, Willow.” he blurted as if it explained everything. For him it did. 

She hung her head. She had hoped they could just forget it all and go to bed. “It didn’t mean anything. Just like when you fucked her with your mouth it meant nothing, right?” 

“Willow, please don’t try to turn this around. Normally I wouldn’t be bothered. Two girls…every man’s fantasy, right?” He gave a bitter laugh. “But only if he knows it’s just a one off.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She frowned. 

“With you…it could be something. You’ve never been discriminating about who you bed…” 

 

“Wait…hold it...I kissed her, got a little touchy feeling, hoping to get you so worked up...I’m sorry!” 

“Willow!” he yelled then lowered his voice when she jumped. “You came. She stuck her fingers inside you and you came.” 

“No…I didn’t…” 

“Stop it! Don’t lie!” he shouted again, uncaring if he scared her now. “I know what you look like when …” he trailed off. His grip on the wheel squeezed the blood from his hands, leaving his knuckles white. He was afraid to let it go, afraid of the rage inside him. “You’re supposed to only feel like that with me now.” His voice was a whisper, yet she heard it clearly, ringing in her head, fighting with Spike’s order that she not come at the hand of her husband. 

“Sweetie. I…love you. Please…It was just to tease you!” 

He heard the hesitation and mistook its meaning. “Fine. No more then, okay. I don’t want to be around her again.” 

It was unfair and he wanted to tell her the truth, how he nearly fucked Maddie outside, how he did not trust himself with the brunette, how this anger was for himself as well, but he didn’t. Instead he let her cry, bitterly remembering his own painfully lonely nights spent, waiting for her to call or come home smelling of another man’s spunk or the scent of some woman’s sex perfuming her lips. In his anger he called her many unflattering things in his head, never voicing them as she had never lied to him. To the others yes, but not to him. Today she came close to lying to him, denying what he saw with his own eyes. The lying meant there was something more, something to hide that she cared about and he would not abide it. 

He parked in the driveway, and they got out and went inside, the silence between them loud and intrusive. 

“I’m taking a shower,” she advised him, her tight voice foreign even to her. She relaxed her throat, attempting a more normal tone. “You wanna join me?” 

He stopped mid-stride, obviously thinking. She noted the tension in his back and wanted to sooth it away, but it had to be his decision whether he came to her. She would not beg him. That she reserved for the vampire alone. 

~~~*~~~ 

“You don’t look like brother and sister.” 

“Different fathers, pet.” 

He lifted his third Jack and Coke to his lips, bored with the girl’s ramblings. Victoria –Vicky for short – was a cute thing, just empty-headed, but that was okay because it wasn’t her mind he was after. 

“And yours let your mom name you Spike?” 

“Well, it’s not my _real_ name. It’s a nickname…from a girlfriend,” he added with a smirk.

Her eyes darkened knowingly, giving him a glimpse of where her mind lived, as she overtly scanned his body. Her pulse rate increased as did the heat emitting from her tight, lean frame. She had been drinking something fruity and strong with tequila he could smell in her pores. Later her blood would be flavored with it, making it spicy and thick. If timed right, she would be the best cocktail of the night. 

She abandoned her unabashed perusal of his considerable charms, looking at Maddie with a scowl as she danced with two men that were obviously tourists. 

“She’d better be careful. Most of these men are on vacation and think they can get away with anything.” 

“Maddie can handle anything any of these wankers dish out. You’d be surprised.” A few songs ago Spike sent her to go find a quick meal as he planned to keep this one for himself to play with later. Soon she would disappear with one of them and come back alone, glowing and beautiful, demon sated and happy. He loved shoving his cock in her after a kill, she was warm and the fucking was phenomenal. Unlife had its perks. 

“Hmm…so you wanna get out of here?” she asked him, craning her neck to face him as golden tresses framed her blue eyes. 

He reached up, gently brushing stray strands that fell across her face. “Yeah, luv. Maddie’ll be done soon. Then we’ll leave.” He caressed her bare arm, reveling in the tiny trembles that she tried to control. 

It was absolutely too bloody easy. 

~~~*~~~ 

 

He did not join her immediately, but in hopes that he would, she cast a small glamour to hide the still-healing bite mark on her neck. She vowed to go shopping the next morning for an appropriate choker while cursing the demon for creating her predicament. Moments later he knocked and, not waiting for her to reply, he entered, nude and beautiful. He was bulkier than the thin and sinewy vampire, his shaft thick, but short, where Spike’s was long and hard and perfect. She shook her head to rid her thoughts of the blond and slipped into the shower, Graham on her heels. 

The stall was little, not intended for two, but neither complained as she leaned against the tiled wall underneath the showerhead. Warm water cascaded over her breasts and down to her curls. He dropped to his knees and lifted her legs to his shoulders as his tongue and lips slurped at her center. 

Darkened red hair stuck to the tile, her head rolling left and right, her belly tightening incredibly, while the sounds of him sucking and drinking her made her vacant walls clench for him. 

He took her clit between his teeth and bit hard while his tongue rolled over it soothingly behind the scenes. She cried out, bucking as her eyes crossed then closed, back arched from the wall. Her new position diverted the flow of water and he was able to produce more friction to her overly stimulated cunt. 

Breathing was a chore and she stopped often only to start again when she got too light-headed and remembered she needed air. 

“Uh…Grah…fuck.” She moaned and then she came, hips thrusting wildly to fuck his mouth. He grunted, his face full of her, placed strong hands on her hips to stay her while she calmed. 

Graham retreated a bit to peek up at her lovingly. He rejoiced in the sated, yet hungry set of her face. She wanted more of him and he would give it. A tiny hand spooned his cheek. He turned and kissed the palm, and lowered her legs to place her on her feet. The water flowed over her pale skin, highlighting her porcelain perfect flesh. He frowned at the finger shaped bruises her hips sported wondering how he did that to her. 

The thought lost its appeal as her hands tangled in his short hair, urging him up for a kiss. Her mouth welcomed his easily and each became lost in the taste of the other. She raised her legs to his waist, her body whorishly pleading with his to enter her, make her whole. He complied, hissing as she surrounded him. His hand slapped the wall hard in an effort to delay the impending orgasm that was approaching all too quickly. She refused to help his cause, so intent on her own release, and gyrated, totally out of control, using the wall behind her for leverage. Capitulating he slammed into her violently, so deep that he thought he would choke off her screams. Yet nothing did and the water sluiced over them, cleansing the sins of the day away, allowing them this holy communion when otherwise there was nothing but unspoken bitterness and betrayal. 

She came again, her walls quivering and clamping, and grabbed his shoulders as he pounded her into the shower wall, chanting a litany of words he did not fully understand as he came as well, his release almost anticlimactic after watching and feeling her tremble so sweetly. 

Her legs fell, like spaghetti and just about as useful. He rained kisses over her face and chin. She stiffened when he got to her neck, but in his love for her he did not notice the change. 

“That was…” He stated, but fell silent in favor of breathing. 

“Yeah…” was all she could muster up as well. 

They left the shower together, actual bathing forgotten, and climbed, wet, into the bed, dampening the sheets as the ceiling fan overhead forced cooled waves of air over them. He turned and snuck and arm around her waist, pulling her into a spooning position. His fingers traced the bruises on her hip gently, guiltily. 

“So that’s your new name for it, huh?” 

She twisted around, looking at him with a grin to match his amused eyes and had no idea what he was talking about. 

“What?” 

He laughed and replied in a mocking falsetto, “Oh fuck me, yeah right there, spike me,” he teased, not understanding her panic as redness spread over her face. 

Mistaking her mortification at calling him Spike for embarrassment at being so vocal and creative, he relinquished his teasing and kissed the back of her neck. She accepted the snuggling, relieved that he never heard the gang speak of Spike. Her internal turmoil went unperceived by the man behind her and she questioned just how long she could play the vampire’s game.


	11. Chapter 11

Moonlight made way for the sun, signaling time for her to call on Spike. Graham, was asleep, blessedly oblivious to his wife’s unseemly extramarital activities. To be certain he stayed that way, she cast a sleeping spell on her unsuspecting spouse and headed out into the waning darkness. 

Sand kicked up wildly in her wake. Those few she passed gave her a wide berth, unsure of her mental state as she ranted and stomped along the beach. She was angry. Her entire evening had been spent in a crazed state of frantic apprehension, on edge wondering what the overly creative vampire would do next to stir up trouble. On top of that she apparently screamed the blonde’s name while getting down and dirty with her new groom. 

She approached the house, marveling at her rotten luck, and composed herself. She would need all of her wits to deal with Spike, and evidently Maddie as well. She frowned, not sure why Maddie disturbed Graham so much, and took hold of the banister. It was the second time that she willingly, willfully stepped into a vampire’s lair. Not just any vampire, but William the Bloody, Childe of Angelus. The tightness in her chest was no less intense and chilling, momentarily dispelling the early morning Hawaiian heat. 

That nagging voice was there as well, ordering her to turn her silly ass around, get her husband and run away. She briefly entertained that thought, creeping up the stairs as if to her death. Technically, she was headed to her death. He may not kill her today, this week or even this year, but he would. He had promised. She was discovering that Spike kept his promises. An honorable evil, he was. 

She hovered at the door, lost in her weird musings, suddenly jumping when it swung open. 

“Come on in, Red.” He stood sideways, waiting…almost patiently. 

“Yeah, thanks.” She slid in past him, glancing around the room. It was dark, but not too great a contrast from outside so she adjusted quickly. 

Two minions stood by the bedroom door that she knew to be Spike’s, as if on guard. She remembered him mentioning them, but this was her first time seeing other vampires. 

“What’s up with them?” She nodded toward the hallway, taking the proffered cup of tea from his cool hand. 

“It’s a surprise,” he said evenly, giving no indication as to whether this was good or not. 

She sipped the tea, which actually was very good, and peeked at him over the rim of the delicate china. “You make these or one of your flunkies?” She picked up a tiny sandwich of thin bread, cucumbers and water chestnuts in a creamed cheese spread. 

He allowed the change of subject, aware that her curiosity was piqued. “I AM British, you know. And you should eat. It’ll be a long day.” 

“Long day? What…No long day. I have to get back… He’s sleeping now, but…” 

“Don’t…Don’t presume I care.” His gaze was like steel and his ability to crumble her resolve with just a stare amazed her. 

“Spike…I can’t just disappear for the whole day.” 

“You can and you will. I shared you with everyone last night. Today we do things my way.” 

A shiver passed through her, a decidedly unpleasant knot forming in her tummy. She remembered his way and it was rarely a good time for all. Her purse was on the sofa, a few feet from her, tempting her to grab it and flee into the sunlight. 

His arms surrounding her banished any desire to or possibility of escape. Realizing the futility in it she decided to try to enjoy what the vampire had in store for her. 

Spike sensed the change in her, the moment she surrendered to his will and relaxed. She had a fight or flight vibe coming off of her that had him on edge and a chase right now would end badly for her. His demon was in a wild state from playing with “Vicky for Short”. So much so that he considered sending the redhead back to her boy until he was more balanced. He refrained, because she was going to be with him forever very soon and he had no plans to protect her from his moods. He liked being emotional and volatile. It was always unsettling to other demons and gave him the advantage more often than not. Having insight into emotions gave him a deeper understanding of motives. And motives were everything. 

He picked up a pineapple slice and fed it to her. She was hungry, tiny growls from her abdomen belied the lady-like refusal of more. 

With a sigh, he scooped the tray up in one hand and guided her to the bedroom with the other. 

The room was much darker, and with the closing of the door went that last of the light. Her small hand automatically sought him out. 

“Spike?” 

She squeezed tightly when he put his hand in hers. “Forgot about your poor vision,” he said, sounding like he hadn’t, and pulled her along gently. “Sit.” 

She did as instructed and he moved from her side, chuckling when she tried to hold him in place. “Just gonna make some light for you, Willow. I can see just fine, but this is your present after all. No fun if you don’t get to see.” 

A flick, a spark, then flame and he was there again. His sandy blond hair and slightly tanned skin glowing. He lit a candle in a wall sconce and the subtle glow extended to the room. She followed the illumination, unconsciously looking for what the demon deemed a gift. 

Her eyes drifted over the bed and the sight there was so foreign that her mind immediately cast it aside as illusion and she tried to move on. Morbid curiosity made her gaze linger reluctantly until she could no longer dispute what she was seeing. 

A girl was there. Blonde, young maybe, she really could not tell as the blood covering her face was partially drying, lending to her a ghoulish appearance. There were the requisite bruises and she was trembling properly. Willow wondered why the stupid girl did not cry out for help. Then she remembered why she stopped trying to get help. It irritated the vampire and an irritated Spike did damage. Willow guessed that she learned her lessons quicker than the new girl. 

She realized her mouth had been hanging open and shut it abruptly. Spike had been observing his witch’s reaction, pleasantly surprised that she remained outwardly calm. Inside, however, her body’s reaction was delightful. The torrential pounding of her heart made his fangs itch. 

She trained narrowed eyes on him. 

“Vicky meet Willow. Willow say hello to Vicky.” 

“Let her go, Spike.” Her voice was deeper than normal and the vampire could smell the magic gathering in the air. His smile was sweet and boyish, stupidly she let the word innocent fill her mind. 

“Why? I got her for you. She’s yours.” His eyes shined with a glee that scared her. 

“Mine!? I don’t…what…Spike, just let her go!” 

“Please…” A tiny appeal started from the center of the bed, stifled by the low, but distinct growl from the blonde demon. 

Willow lunged from the chair to the bed, afraid to touch the girl, unsure of what was broken. “Shhh…It’s okay. He’ll let you go.” 

He chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, straightening a corner of the blood splattered comforter. “There are choices, decisions to be made, Red.” 

Willow glared at him, eyes filled with unshed tears. Somehow this was her fault. She played a game with a demon and desperately tried to keep up. But there were limits to what she would do to win. He had no such scruples. 

“What are you talking about?! You have to let her go! Someone will look for her!” 

“And you think I care? Please, luv, what can they do to me?” 

And it all came back to that ring. He was true to his word and there was no world end-age attempts because of him. He just wanted to have fun in the sun, the best of both worlds. And he did it well. He ruled the night with a quick mind and an iron fist, when needed, and when not needed if it suited his mood while he played in the sunshine, the envy of the demon community, and there was nothing anyone could do, but pray his interests stayed mundane. 

“Okay so what are the choices?” If this game would get the girl out of here, she had to play. 

He tilted his head and Willow could literally see the wheels turning. “Truth or dare?” 

“Are you insane?” 

“Truth. Or. Dare.” 

Clearly she was expected to pick. It would be absurd to take a dare from the demon so… 

“Truth?” 

He grinned and she wanted to retract and say dare, but he was already speaking. 

“Did you shower yesterday after I told you not to?” 

_Oh yeah…this was a mistake_

She looked away, bottom lip suddenly tasty as she chewed on it, thinking furiously. This girl would die if she did not find a way to appease the demon before her. 

“What is the goal of the game Spike? You said it was about decisions and choice.” 

“Pet….” he whined mockingly, “Answer the question. You don’t want to ruin the game for me do you?” 

Behind that sweetness was a threat, of what she was not certain, yet it was there, wrapped with pretty bows and ribbons and presented with a smile. 

“Yes.” 

“Is that the answer to my question or do you want to ruin the game?” 

“Both actually, but since you’re not playing fair today, we’ll just say it’s my response to your question.” 

“Willow, the beauty of being me is I don’t have to play fair, but I usually do. Otherwise it gets boring.” His voice dropped an octave and he leaned over the shuddering, bloody thing between them. “Believe me…this is fair. Just ask her.” 

She drew a shaky breath and ran a hand through her hair, hoping the trembling was unnoticed. 

“Truth or dare?” she asked him. 

If he said dare she would only dare him to let the girl go, which was ridiculous to his way of thinking. “Truth, pet, and make it hurt.” He wiggled his eyebrows as her lips thinned in a grimace. “Not your best look, Willow. You should try to smile more.” 

Ignoring the baiting she pressed forward. “How did you already know about the shower?” 

He gave her a quizzical look. She did not know that he knew, she just phrased it so that if he had not known, she would know that answer and if he had known, she did not waste the question just to find that out. He was obligated to answer the how, not the if. 

“It was your boy. Came here after he left you. Said you were napping. I assumed that he wouldn’t molest you in your sleep, so when I saw you were freshly showered, well…you do the math.” There was that cool stare, changing his appearance from warm and seemingly friendly and exposing him for the dangerous predator that he was. 

“Oh.” 

“Truth or Dare, Willow?” 

Not going there. “Truth.” 

“What other rules of our agreement have you broken?” He could play just as well as her. 

“Spike…please…” She could lie, but it would cost the girl if he knew already. 

“No begging…not for my girl. Just answer the question. I’m only interested in whether I can trust you.” 

And she was also buying this bridge in Brooklyn… “We were arguing, about Maddie. He was angry. I told him…I was only trying to calm him down. I said I…loved him. We had sex. I came. B-But I called out your name!” she added quickly hoping to placate him. 

His outright laughter was unexpected. “Oh Red, you are wonder of contradiction.” 

Vicky observed all of this warily, wondering what every word exchanged meant for her. 

She sighed. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth, pet. It’ll always be truth. I won’t lie to you.” 

“Of course you won’t. You have no need to. I can’t do anything about what truths you expose, so why bother.” 

“Absolutely correct...Your question, Red, I get bored quickly. Vicky was a nice spot of entertainment though.” 

“What are you going to do about me breaking the rules?” 

She asked the most interesting questions, geared toward saving her skin no doubt. “Kill her.” 

The girl began trashing on the bed and only now did Willow notice the bindings on her hands and feet. 

“Spike no! Please, I’ll be good. We can go away now, just us. I’ll leave Graham and never look back. I don’t need anything but you.” 

He sat thinking, his strong hand creeping up to cup her cheek. “I already have that. You are mine. You will leave him and you need nothing but me.” 

“You are a sick bitch!” Vicky screamed from middle. “You let this….thing touch you and you love it. He’s gonna kill me cuz you broke some dumb rule and you love it!” The fear was gone for the moment replaced by a searing hot anger that her suffering was for another person and her death would be so that the other could live and have this monster. 

“Oh, the kitten has claws.” Intrigued, Spike slid off the bed to stand over them. “What happened to all the whimpering and begging and bargaining? A few hours ago you wanted to suck my cock for your freedom. Begged me to stick it in you anywhere I wanted if I’d let you go. You weren’t so self-righteous then.” 

“That was to save my life, you ass. She knows what you are and wants you anyway, and she’s twisted.” 

“Yeah, she is. And I love it.” 

The fire was gone as quickly as it erupted and the girl sagged into the mattress, defeated, exhausted and crying.

“So Willow…here we have Victoria, Vicky for Short, who laid in this room, quiet as a mouse, while I greeted you at the door. Told her I was gonna do all sorts of nasty things to you and she would go free. All she had to do was stay quiet. And she did.” 

Willow closed her eyes. She had to remain in control. Spike was playing her and Vicky against each other. He wanted a specific outcome and would manipulate them both until it was achieved. But she could not fathom where this was leading. 

“Truth or Dare, Willow.” All playfulness was gone. 

“Truth.” 

“I can turn her and keep her for you, your personal minion, or you can kill her now. End her misery. Which do you prefer? And please… be truthful.”


	12. Chapter 12

“No….I…I won’t. You can’t make me.” She shook her head frantically, defiantly. 

He laughed, and a real smile graced his features, making his eyes glitter with merriment. That he could and most likely would make her was a joyously anticipated actuality that he kept to himself. Again, he felt magic disturbing the air, violent tendrils whipping about, although he gave no indication of his noticing, letting his amused chuckle ebb naturally. But notice he did, and he was prepared to hurt her, badly, if she tried anything. The ring would not allow any other magic to work on him while wearing it, so he knew he was safe, but his opinion was that using magic on others was an unfair advantage and he only tolerated Dru’s careless use of it because it calmed her. He was more trusting of his fist and fangs when it came to his unlife. The black arts were far too unpredictable and there was always a price to be paid when it came to the more serious castings. That he did not considering wearing the gem an unfair advantage was one more example of the vampire’s lopsided, self-centered thinking. It was his right to have this edge since he did the research, dug the tunnel and found the gem. Other demons had centuries to accomplish the task. Many dreamed and schemed, but only he had the tenacity to make it reality. His well-earned reality. 

The fact that he had to get it back from that bitch of a slayer and her lackeys only solidified his deeply entrenched belief. The gem was his and, frankly, could not be in better hands. 

Fortunately for the redhead, she understood her limitations. She was oblivious to the fact that magic was useless against the vampire. Spike had only discovered it, inadvertently, when another vampire tried to harm him using heavy magics and failed. Willow was very aware of his speed and perceptiveness. She would not prevail in a battle with him. 

He tilted his head, eyeing her curiously as the currents building around them both dissipated. She was backing off on her own and he was torn between disappointment and respect for the girl who knew when not to put her neck on the line, literally. 

“You know, Willow…” A shiver ghosted through her as he said her name, the timber of his voice a caress to her soul. “Making no choice is a choice.” 

Frowning, she looked at Victoria, wondering why the girl had been so stupid as to have gone home with the blonde. She could not have known him. It amazed her how women put themselves in danger for the thrill of the fuck. She did not exclude herself, because she was there, right along with Spike’s latest victim, in a vampire’s lair with no way out but through him. The devil himself. 

Clearly he would kill her. His mind was made up and he did not change it lightly. This was a lesson in truth for Willow. The girl was his sacrifice to insure her devotion. He could have easily punished the witch directly. He had the tools and the know-how, but this was infinitely more interesting and would give him a chance to peek further into her mind. 

Tiny hands reached for blood encrusted ones, ignoring the flinch and grimace from the doomed. 

“Vicky…” Willow started, not really certain where her words were going, but sure about how she was feeling. The contradiction squeezed her heart so she squeezed the bound hands tighter. “Why did you go with him? Did he force you?” 

A new twist and Spike was…interested. 

“I…no. He was real nice until…” Her voice was ragged, dry. She turned away from Willow, pressing the side of her face into the mattress so the tears would not come. 

“Shhhh...” Her tight grip relaxed as her free hand stroked loose, dirty strands away from the other side of Vicky’s face. “But you never met him before, right?” 

She only shook her head slightly and yanked her hands from Willow. She allowed it and sunk away to sit on the floor, her back against the bed. 

Part of her was outraged that he charmed the girl into his bedroom. The burning in her heart suggested jealously, yet it was so unfamiliar to her, so long had it been that she truly cared enough to be envious of a lover’s conquests. 

There was also a part that was resigned to what Spike was doing. She knew that whatever she decided, her soul would hurt for it, but not for long. Spike would see to it. Turn her. And what she did not have could not hurt her. 

She felt the girl glaring at her as if this were all Willow’s fault. Like she really wanted the blonde menace to show up during her honeymoon and make her life since he appeared that morning a walk through Hades. It was the girl’s own fault that she came to be in the company of a demon, or so she rationalized. 

Standing slowly, she let the power build within her quickly, looking Spike in the eye as she turned to the beaten body. A yellow current flowed from her fingers into the girl who bucked quickly and stopped. Dead. 

Spike grinned, appreciating her choice. As a vampire, Vicky would have been resentful of Willow having power over her. She would have been forced to kill the fledge eventually. 

“Satisfied?” Eyes glassed over black. 

“Hmmm…” He stalked her, pressing his lithe form against her so she felt his erection. She was thrumming with power and he had to possess her. “Not yet.” 

Despite the heaviness in her chest she gasped when his fingers snaked up her skirt and around the thin band of her, surprise, panties. He shoved two into her, cherishing her squeal even as she bore down on the digits, wanting more. 

“Please…not here.” She begged to be taken away from the evidence of her further fall from grace. Not that she had ever been full of grace before. 

“Yes…here. Right here, luv.” 

He slipped his fingers from her wet cunt and grabbed the bedding from the mattress, wrapping it around the dead girl’s body. He picked up the cylindrical bulk and tossed it to the floor, before pushing Willow roughly onto the bed. 

“On your knees,” he commanded, flicking the buttons of his fly open effortlessly. 

She did so shakily, trembling with fear and want and need and loathing. And then her panties were ripped away and he was inside her, his shaft harder, longer than she remembered. Or maybe she was thinking of Graham. She wondered if the sleeping spell was holding. 

Sensing that she was distracted, the vampire pulled nearly completely out of her and slammed back into her violently, unintentionally bruising her cervix as she screamed. Strong hands dug into her hips, steadying her. 

“Not with him,” he grunted while pounding into her. She clawed at the bare mattress, unable to gain purchase, her body trembling from the strain. “With me. Forever.” 

His thrusts were never-ending, unrelenting, punishing, yet beneath it was the mind-melting pleasure and she opened herself to it. He held her firmly so she was unable to push back and unsure that she could. She cried out when he slipped a hand from her hip to her clit, massaging the button of nerves vigorously. 

“God…Spike…” Her belly tightened, coiling until finally the snap and release. She clenched and gripped him as he flooded her with a cool liquid that quenched the burning thirst for him. 

Fangs in her shoulder reignited the orgasm and she collapsed on the verge of losing consciousness. He drank deeply before retracting his demon’s teeth and returning to the human face he wore so well. 

Panting and damp with sweat, she did not move, crushed beneath him, hoping to die or at least be allowed to sleep. The blond rolled to the right of the small human and turned her to face him. “It’s over. Today is your last day with him. You get your things and say your goodbyes.” 

_No! Not yet_

But she said nothing as tears flowed freely. She was utterly tired and now sore all over. She had not yet seen the new bruises on her hips and on the backs of her thighs, but could feel them, circling slowly under her skin, spreading like disease. 

He got up, tucked his softened cock into his jeans, the buttons proving harder to fasten than unfasten, as usual. With deft hands he lit a cigarette from the candle in the sconce and opened the door leading to the hall of hungry minions. 

“Take that away.” He motioned to the body tangled in the sheets. Willow hurried to lower her skirt, a regression to a shyer time in her life. 

Two minions rushed to do Spike’s bidding, closing the door quietly behind them as they left. 

Her green eyes flitted everywhere, landing on nothing. She had something to say, but he did not care. He was ready to have her forever and the game was done. If he kept it up, her rebellious nature would make him harm her before her body could handle it. 

“Stay and sleep or go to him now. Fuck him right and proper. Tell him whatever makes it easier. Makes no bloody difference to me. Just be back before dawn.” 

She scooted to the bed’s edge and hopped up on aching muscles. With one last look at the demon, she tore the door open and plowed through the dark house and into the midday sunshine, stopping only to snatch her purse.


	13. Chapter 13

She had never notice before how the front door squeaked. She supposed it was due to having only resided there for a few days and it not being an issue. But it was unnervingly loud as she tried to enter the house quietly. She dropped her purse on the coffee table and tiptoed to the bedroom door, which was partially opened. She could not remember how she left it and did not bother trying. 

The bed was empty. 

“Looking for me?” 

She jumped and screeched, whipping around to face him. His expression was a blank canvass and she could paint anything there. 

“Yeah…” She was breathless, scared. She put her hands on his shoulders, pressing against him to keep from trembling. “Surprised me is all. I…uh…was out for a walk…couldn’t sleep.” 

“Hmmm.” 

Willow met his stare briefly and looked away, slipping around him quickly. “Are you hungry?” Opening the refrigerator, she rooted around inside. “We have eggs. You like eggs. Oh and bread…so toast…yah for crunchy, hot bread!” 

“Not hungry. Where did you go?” He maintained a certain distance from her and she was weirdly grateful. 

“I told you I couldn’t sleep and I...” 

“Went for a walk. Yes,” he interrupted. “But where did you go?” 

Not prepared for an inquisition, she had no answer. And it felt like a trap anyway. There was no correct answer to this because he perhaps knew that she did not go for a walk. She wondered if he had been out looking for her. Her shaking hands busied themselves making coffee, while she thought. 

“I…remember that old road up the highway we saw the other day? I walked down to it and did a little exploring.” She focused on the strange sounds of brewing, fighting the creepiness of him approaching her from behind. This was all too much for her and she vowed to never be a spy. Duplicity was not her strong suit. Not when she cared. 

Lips were on her neck, kissing her, and she relaxed, controlling her sigh of relief so that he did not detect it. “Leave a note next time, okay?” He mumbled into her flesh. “I was worried.” 

“Sorry, honey.” She turned, trapped between Graham and the counter. He took her mouth with his, the kiss torturous and slow. His hands caressed her bare arms, making her tingle, before they drifted lower as he rested one on her hip while the other tugged at her skirt. His fingers dipped under the flowing fabric, expecting the usual barrier of lace. Thinking it strange, odd, unsettling, he pulled back, eyeing her curiously before ripping the skirt from her body, the force jerking her forward, stunned. 

“Graham!” She lunged for the torn remains, feeling awkward and ridiculous in the kitchen half naked, playing keep away with her husband for her clothes. “What’s wrong with you? Give me that!” 

“Willow!” She kept after him, but it was behind his back crumpled in a tight ball and there was no getting at it from her position. “WILLOW!” 

“God, Graham, please!” She covered her ears, unaccustomed to him yelling like this. Her father once yelled at her and she cried so much that he never did it again. 

He threw the fabric out of her reach and snatched her by the arms, yanking them away so she could hear him clearly. He wanted no misunderstandings about what he was asking. 

“Two damn questions: Where are your panties? And where did you get these bruises?” 

_Fucking vampire…fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

“I just threw on some clothes. I didn’t plan to be gone so long…I...I must have forgotten the underwear. And…” 

He waited. She tried to walk away, decidedly disadvantaged, what with her new no-panties look. His hold was uncompromising as he stooped to her eye level. 

“I’ll help you out. Last night I noticed some bruises on your hips and I thought I must have done that to you the day before. I felt guilty that I had hurt you. But these are fresh, on top of the old ones I saw. So please tell me – how did you get them?” 

“I…please…” Crying now, she began struggling in his grasp, desperately needing to be free of him. To run. But to where? Spike? 

“Stop it, Willow! You’re gonna hurt yourself.” Yet he had no plans to release her until he got an answer. 

“Let me gooooo!” She wailed, sinking to the floor, the tile cooling to her hot skin. He dropped with her. 

“What did you do?!” She shrunk away from the rage in his voice. He was not shouting anymore, not really, but the tone was nearly as menacing as Spike’s. Only nearly. 

“Nothing, Graham. Please stop!” The panicky feeling of what he might do to her was taking hold and she bucked wildly, cursing. She tried everything to escape that she couldn’t try if this had been Spike 

He shoved her away and stood, towering over her tiny frame. She did not look up, but just sat there crying. He walked over to the counter, grabbed the roll of paper towels and tossed them at her. “Get up and get cleaned.” 

As she rose, her body trembling from the stress of it, he could see more bruises on the backs of her thighs. He took a deep breath and turned away as she walked stiffly to the bathroom, blowing her nose in the rough material. 

Once the door closed, he began pacing, thinking. His ideas were wild, but not too far from the truth. And he was afraid to touch her. Afraid that he would hurt her. Flopping onto the sofa, he willed himself to relax. A muted sob escaped the walls of the bathroom. 

The image of an obvious hand print on her milky white skin flashed hot in his mind, fueling his need to stay calm and get her to talk to him. She was scared and probably of him, but that was not everything. Something was off. He rifled through the purse on the table before him, but found nothing unusual. 

The shower stopped and a few minutes later she slunk out, wrapped in a towel, dashing into the bedroom quietly. He waited, refusing to go after her. If she did not come to him willingly, he would drag her. But he wanted her to come on her own. He closed his tired eyes. They had seen too much already. 

He heard the squeak of the chair by the window and cracked his eyes open to see her there. Her hair was wet, but combed and falling into her face as she shivered, although the house was warm. The confusion of the morning allowed them both no opportunity to worry about mundane things like the AC. 

Willow remained silent, staring out the window, so he spoke first. 

“Someone put those bruises there. Not me. Someone else has been touching you.” There was no sign that she was listening, but he continued. “Is…is it Maddie?” 

She jerked, green eyes on him now and he took it for an admission of guilt. 

“You’re playing sick sex games with a woman? On our HONEYMOON?” He was up, pacing slowly, a caged tiger. She looked at her bare feet, the urge to flee overwhelming, and wished she had thought to put on sneakers. “You couldn’t even wait until we got home. Couldn’t let us have this.” 

The disgust was evident, yet she had no answer. Better that Graham thought she was with another woman than know truth. After tomorrow, none of this mattered anyway. 

Strong hands, gripping her brutally, yanked her from the chair by the arms to face him. “So you like it rough?” He fumbled at her zipper and his intent became apparently to her. 

“No…” She choked out as he pulled her pants down. She fought back, scratching at her husband and drawing blood. He shoved her and she tripped to the floor, her jeans still near her knees. And then he was on top of her and she was trapped as he caressed her with rough touches, creating bruises of his own. 

“No…” She managed again, his panting and grunting more animal and feral than anything she had experienced. He was approaching madness and would soon be unreachable. “Graham, please don’t do this.” Spike would kill him if he did this. Very slowly. 

“Is that what you told her? Did SHE make you?” he yelled mockingly. He had her jeans and panties at her ankles and her knees open enough to be between them. 

The sound of his zipper sparked her struggles anew. Determined, he slapped her face and she screamed, crying hysterically. 

“Noooooo! Please, God help me! nooooooo!” 

He pulled away and leaped off of her as if she burned him. She turned to her side and curled into a ball, still screaming. He fell to her and scooped the redhead into his embrace, cradling her, rocking her as she cried. 

She drifted off to sleep finally and he carried her to the bed. Her pants and underwear were still around her ankles, but he could not bring himself to make that right. He pulled a sheet over her instead and left her alone. 

He put on his shoes, wrote a note for Willow and walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. 

~~~*~~~ 

Maddie stood over Spike as he lay on the couch watching television. 

“So she comes here tomorrow?” 

“Yep” 

“And what does that mean for us? For me?” 

He craned his neck to look at her. She was in a red halter and boyshorts. He eyed her ass cheeks as she strutted around the sofa to make it easier for him to see her. “Changes nothing, luv. You’re with me for as long as you want. Longer if I have a mind to keep you.” 

She ignored the last, not thinking him serious. “She killed her, huh?” She was excited about this topic and wanted to hear more of what had occurred in the locked room. 

“Yep.” 

“Spike, stop with the yeps and…Give. Me. Details.” She straddled him and grinded her center against his growing erection. 

He laughed and tossed the remote to the side table, placing a hand on her hip to steady her as she dry fucked him. He could smell her cunt calling him to fill her right up. 

“She thinks she did it to be kind. I know better. She was angry at the girl for being here, with me. Jealous little fit that she hopes to cover up.” He leaned up and captured Maddie’s full lips. 

“Mmmmm…sounds like she’s got a bit of evil in her. Underneath all that crappy good, she’s a sweet jewel of darkness.” She nipped at his lips. 

“Yeah, I saw it long ago.” 

There was a knock on the door. Spike cursed at the disturbance as he lifted the brunette vampire and got up to answer it. He sensed it was not Willow, the heartbeat was slower, stronger. 

He smiled when he caught the scent through the door and opened it, feigning sleepiness. 

“Hi, Jim. Look… sorry to just drop by…” the visitor started. 

“Graham? Hey...come on in, mate.”


	14. Chapter 14

Graham stepped into the cool darkness of the house, losing the little bit of light that filtered in as Spike closed the door behind him. Maddie had moved from the couch and was standing against a wall, unnoticed, in the shadows. 

The blond scented blood on the man, his own, and wondered what had occurred in the time since Willow bolted from his presence. 

“Graham, you’re looking rather pale. Did you catch whatever was ailing your wife?” 

“What? Uh…no. Hey, it’s nice out. Can we sit out on your patio?” He had spotted Maddie and needed to be away from her. 

“Sure. Nothing like a little morning sun to perk you right up, eh?” He led the way to the glass door, calling to the raven beauty. “Maddie, be a luv and bring us some beers and a bottle of JD.” 

Graham, not one for drinking so early, started to protest, but it was too much of an effort and the idea of just dissolving his problems in liquor for a while was an enticing one. Once outside, they took their seats at the bar, replicating the day before without thought. 

“So what’s on your mind?” The vampire asked, lighting a cigarette. The smoke curled around his face as he set narrowed eyes on the man. 

Graham faltered, unsure of what to say now that he was there. All the way over he planned to tell ‘Jim’ about his cheating girlfriend, but after thinking on it, what real proof did he have that Maddie and Willow were involved? He did not doubt it, he just could not prove it. 

“Nothing… I was thinking you could help me with something, but now…I don’t know.” 

“Go on, mate, if I can be of assistance…” He raised an eyebrow earnestly. The man wanted marriage counseling. This was too much fun. 

“It’s Willow…She…That is…I think…No, I’m pretty certain that she’s having an affair.” 

Spike gave his best wide-eyed look of utter shock, wishing he had a reflection. “Are you sure? She’s so…innocent.” 

He snorted, jumping when Maddie showed up with two beers and a bottle. He had not heard her and it creeped him out just how quiet and inconspicuous she could be, like she wasn’t there at all. 

“Morning Graham.” She smiled, noticing that he was twitchy, unnerved by her. His heart rate increased erratically when he became aware of her presence. It was not fear and she could only wonder about the cause since things felt okay between them the previous night. 

“Maddie.” 

She nodded and left, leaving this one for Spike to sort. The older vampire must have been receiving the same vibes as her and it was his game. 

Shot glasses appeared from a shelf below the bar surface, the blond filling them to the rim. He pushed one in Graham’s hand. “Cheers.” They both slammed the liquid down quickly, making the appropriate grimaces. 

“If she was ever innocent, I never knew it. She’s been a slut since I met her and I had to have her. She’s a sweet slut, though, and I thought that if I loved her enough she would love me back.” 

The demon was not fond of hearing him call her that, but it made him wonder what his girl had been up to in his absence. Apparently, she took his allowing her to play to heart. He stifled a grin, choosing a somber expression instead. 

“Do you know who it is?” He sipped his beer and debated another round. One shot did nothing for him, but the human constitution was fickle and he did not fancy smelling or cleaning vomit. 

“Yeah…amazingly, yeah.” 

The vampire felt the shift in mood, from sorrow and pity to hardcore anger. He half hoped it was puzzled out. Then she could get rid of her toy and be done. But it would really be done and he was not ready to stop playing with this one. 

“Someone you know then?” 

“I wouldn’t say I know her, but…” 

“Her??” Delightful. 

“Jim, can I ask you something? Personal?” 

“Ask away. Not sure if I’ll answer.” 

“Maddie…How long have you been together?” 

“About six months.” He scowled. “Are you saying you think it’s Maddie?” 

He held his hand up, palms facing out. “I don’t mean any disrespect, Jim. There’s just these things…she’s got bruises…on her hips and thighs, they weren’t there before. And she disappeared this morning and came back with…Geez I can’t believe I am telling you this.” 

Spike chose to play it as unconcerned. In truth, he was unconcerned, so it required no effort on his part, and it might infuriate the mortal, which was a win. 

“Well, I can’t say you have any proof, but Maddie does what she likes. It’s just the way things are between us. She’s a brilliant shag and intriguing, but what she does away from me…” Shrugging, he poured two more shots. Graham took his without prompting and drank it quickly. Spike was lazier about it, letting the amber liquor roll around his tongue first. 

“I’m very sure. I asked Willow and she didn’t deny it,” Graham responded. 

The vampire only nodded, his nonchalance an irritant. 

“So what…you’re not gonna do anything?” It was incredible to him that this man would simply allow her to roam, never understanding that he had done the same with the redhead, albeit for different reasons. 

 

“What? Shall I beat her? Show her her place?” It was exactly what the vampire would do, but that was not the point. Humans played by different rules. 

Graham looked away, his anger dissipating. 

“You did, didn’t you?” The fresh scratches on his arm and neck made sense. 

“No…I…God I _slapped_ her, tried to…” He got up, clutching his beer like a favorite blanket, and paced. 

Playing it cool on the outside, inside Spike seethed and wanted break the little maggot’s neck for hitting his witch. Having promised Willow that he would not hurt him made that an unlikely course of action. For now. After he turned her, she would be more than happy to get a little revenge. A promise to her soul would mean nothing to the demon. 

“Well, ask Maddie. If you want to know, that is. She won’t lie. Never does. Has no reason.” 

~~~*~~~ 

Maddie was in Spike’s bedroom, hers when she felt inclined. The other vampire called out for her. 

“In here!” she shouted, frustrated while making the bed. The boys, in their infinite wisdom, did not bother to bring the linens back when they disposed of last night’s entertainment. Hence she was struggling with a household chore she had previously not experience. The bed skirt was a bitch. 

A few seconds later, Spike followed by Graham stood in the doorway. She unbent her body, her hair swinging wildly as she leaped to her feet too gracefully. Spike frowned, but said nothing. 

“Yeah…I’ll be done in here in a bit. You guys hungry? I’m not cooking or anything, but I can order something.” She was flustered, a new look for the pretty demon and Spike found it endearing. It allowed a level of humanistic qualities that could not be feigned. He had to remember to bother her more often. 

“Graham has something he needs to ask you, pet.” 

She glanced at him, genuinely curious, yet still busy with her task. The sooner the bed was made, the sooner she could get Spike in it. “What’s up?” she sighed. 

Her hand rested on a curved hip, waiting, but impatient. It did not strike the agent as anxiety or apprehension, which would be normal if she was involved. She just seemed bothered and ready to not be. A slight frown forming, creasing the skin between her dark eyebrows, as she grew more displeased at his delay. 

“I feel kinda stupid asking this…” His eyes flicked over to Spike who nudged him in support. A deep breath cleared his head. “Are you and Willow involved, uh sexually?” 

The question stunned her, as it was totally unexpected. Spike felt the chuckle rising and bit his tongue, the pain a pleasant distraction. 

“No, not at all. If this is about the dancing…Willow was tipsy and so was I, but what you saw was all that happened. I was more interested in you. She was just a way to get your attention.” 

He stared at her for a moment, not quite understanding such a forthright response to something so utterly convoluted. 

“Okay…I’m sorry to have bothered you.” 

Apparent crisis over, she was back on her knees fooling with the skirt again. “No bother really.” Inside she was reeling. The smell of Willow was everywhere, mixing in with death and fear and despair. 

Something on the floor by the bed’s edge caught her eye. Quickly identified, she made a snap decision to throw a sabot into the machine. She rose slowly, flinging the torn scrap of material around a finger. 

“Jim, dear, I don’t recognize these.” She tossed them to the vampire who caught them easily, unfazed. 

The color, lime green, was familiar to the human and his stomach lurched as he made the correct assumptions. 

Spike glared at Maddie, who smiled sweetly, his face a treacherous mixture of desire and annoyance. He would punish her, but he wanted to sink into her soon, as well. Forcing his hand, while seeming innocent of any duplicity, was ingenious. He liked her a lot. She was so…self-motivated. 

Graham had a front row seat for the weird exchange. He backed out and down the hall, certain that a confrontation now would end badly for him. 

“I’ll just go. I need to check on Willow. She was pretty upset...” 

Spike padded toward him as he retreated. The human felt hunted, a chill dancing up his spine until he gave in and shuddered. Suddenly the smaller man did not seem very small at all. 

“Sure mate. I’ll be here if you need to talk. Right here waiting.” 

~~~*~~~ 

She was too afraid to ask him anything, so she watched silently. Whatever he was looking for, it was to be found in her things. Finally, as if touched by divine intervention, he ceased his search through her suitcase and the drawers she had claimed for her stuff, and headed to the bathroom. 

On the floor, in glaringly offensive neon Technicolor was a bra. Green and hideous, and he wondered why he had never complained before, but as bright and obtrusive as it was, he could not find the matching panties. His wife was a stickler for matching, obsessive. 

Storming from the bathroom to the bed where she cowered, he grabbed her forearms and pulled her up on her knees. “It’s him! You fucking bitch! You and that…” Arms flailing he stomped in a circle.” 

“Please don’t... I know what I am, so please don’t.” 

“Fine.” he groused. “I’m taking my board and going out. Don’t be here when I get back.”


	15. Chapter 15

A little crease formed in her forehead as the frown settled in. The vampire joined Spike at the door, wary of the same hateful rays that he so carelessly enjoyed. 

"Should we have let him go?" She was on edge now, picking up on Spike's mood. Sometimes it was difficult for her to be near such an utterly confounding creature. The sheer force of his will was overwhelming, making her demon bend to him without fail. So she stood next to him because it was more difficult not to. 

The human stormed down the beach toward the rental, kicking up sand while cold blue eyes followed him. He did not look back which was interesting considering how disturbed he was when he left. 

"If I keep him, I have to kill him. You know that." 

"So.what's the problem? You kill everyone eventually." She laughed, leaving him standing alone in the door, a dark silhouette with a shock of golden hair. The bed still needed to be made and she still wanted to have him. He would be otherwise occupied once the witch arrived for good. She would let them have their honeymoon, mostly because she had no choice. Not that she wanted one. Spike was not hers nor was she his. They just complimented each other wonderfully. 

He closed the door with a bang and whirled around, eyes glowing and full of the demon. "The problem is that I promised her I would let him live." He sank into the couch, petulant. "I bloody well hate being a vamp of my word." 

A beer appeared over his shoulder. He took it, nodding appreciatively, and drank it half down. Her cool hands were on his strong shoulders, massaging, to relax not seduce. He knew the difference. Those perfectly manicured fingers would be coated with her juices to tease him or something of that nature. This was just her needing him to feel better now so she could make him feel _better_ later. 

"And what would happen if you killed him anyway?" She had leaned over and was in his ear, telling secrets. "Nothing. She'll get over it. And it'll change nothing in the end." 

"You're half right. It matters mostly to me." He twisted his neck, grimacing at the sound of a satisfying crack. 

A pretty picture popped in her head. "Will he hurt her?" 

Spike heard the smile. He heard flies farting. "If he does, all bets are off." He grinned a bit, hoping the human was stupid enough to do visible damage. Then he scowled, remembering the scratches and the slap. He had not seen Willow yet. The idiot may have already done her good. 

She sighed as the tension crept back into him. Still telling secrets, she whispered, "She'll come to you, don't worry. In the mean time." She slid around the sofa and into his lap, taking the near empty bottle and placing it on the center table. "I'll make it all go away for a while." 

The eyebrow rose. "Yeah?" 

"Oh yeah." She nodded, as she descended to his mouth, parting moist lips with her tongue. He let her, tired, not wanting to dominate. It was nearly noon and all good vampires should be sleeping. He had been off schedule, playing with Willow, but was always ready for a little bed-time with this quizzical creature. 

~~~*~~~ 

She took a last look around. Her bag was packed and it leaned against the front door. The rental car was in her name and she considered taking it since her bag was just this side of heavy. Concern over what he would do when he saw it parked at Spike's place made her weary so she dropped the keys and contract, which she'd removed from her purse, on the coffee table. 

Thirsty and stalling, she walked to the kitchen sink, grabbing a glass from the dish drain. The worst of her shaking had subsided and she was able to hold the glass of water steady as she raised it to her parched lips. 

Inside her a war was being waged. A very intellectual and theoretical part of her mind screamed at her to drop to her knees, tell Graham everything and beg his forgiveness. It reasoned that any rational person would understand and not condemn her for making the choices she had made. She did not want him killed. It was that simple. The practical reality-based section weighed in, saying that if she did that they would be in danger and on the run for the rest of their lives. They could not return to Sunnydale, and would never know how or when the blond would track them down, only that he would. His desire for her was relentless and he inevitably got what he desired. Both of those parts cursed the stupidly sensual side of her that just craved to belong to him and not have to make any of these decisions again. Amazingly, it was the stupidly sensual side that won. 

She put the glass on the counter and picked up her bag and purse. For a second, she struggled getting through the doorway and then she was outside. Down the stairs. Past the drive. Onto the soft, warm sand. 

There were lots of people out enjoying the sunshine and laughing. The surfers were out in droves, each claiming as much of the ocean as possible without being on top of the other. She studied the shoreline until she realized what she was searching for and looked away, pushing the sunglasses higher on the bridge of her nose. 

~~~*~~~ 

The door swing open to darkness. Inside, behind the wood, was one of the minions that lived there. She did not know his name, but knew she would soon enough. 

"You don't need an invitation, you know." 

The voice was low and gravelly, like he swallowed rocks, and it startled her. She could not say why, but they had always been silent when around her and she had the vague impression that they were not allowed to speak. She stepped over the threshold, refraining from verbalizing an apology as she passed and a bit of sunlight burned when the door moved some to allow for her bag. 

He closed the door, sucking on the singed flesh and left her in the front room in favor of getting a piece of ice. She set her things down, supposing that chivalry must not cross over in the turning. She waited for him to return, but when he did it was only to retreat down the corridor into what must be his room. 

Drawing a conclusion, she determined that either the two male minions shared a room, or Spike and Maddie did, favoring the later. But it left her wondering about the sleeping arrangements. 

Spike had to know that she was in the house. The heartbeat would be a small clue, yet he had not come to her. She was relieved that Maddie had not sensed her presence and joined her. Flirty, catty, bitchy girl-talk was not in the fun-things-to-do-while-you're-here section of her travel brochure. 

"Back so soon?" 

She nearly jumped to the ceiling as she screamed. Clenching a fist to her chest she spun on him and yelled, "Spike! It's not funny! You could've given me a heart attack!" 

"Then I'd just have to turn you now. Sorry," he replied, his blue eyes wide with mock innocence. 

"No. You're really not," she panted, trying to reel in her runaway heart. 

"So you've missed me then?" 

"Look, Spike. I'm here. Leave it at that." She pointed to the suitcase in the middle of the floor. "Where can I put that? I-I can leave it here, you know and sleep on the couch." She sat on it, bouncing and rubbing the leather. "Very comfy!" 

Her green eyes tracked him as he ignored her rambling and carried her belongings down the hall and into his room. Well that question was answered. She frowned at the assumption, but could not muster up enough resentment to get riled. Truthfully, she expected this. 

His head appeared as he leaned out to look at her. "Well, come on then. It's the middle of the soddin' day and I wanna get some sleep." 

Purse in hand, she made the small trip to the room, scowling at the scene revealed. 

Maddie was stretched out on her belly underneath a twist of green satin sheet. Her cheek was pressed flat against the mattress and the skin of her back, arms and legs bore scratches and bruises that would take a human a week to heal. Spike's knee was on the bed and he was nudging the vampiress, mumbling for her to wake up. After a few tries, the brunette reluctantly turned over and opened her grey eyes. Dark hair tumbled in a pool behind her. The blonde was motionless, not succumbing to the pleasingly round temptations that were her breasts, one still bleeding from a particularly vicious bite. She rose on her elbows nodding at Willow, but talking to Spike. 

"Want me to change the sheets again?" 

Willow nodded slowly, but Spike spoke. "Nah.wanna smell you for a while yet." 

She grinned and got up, modesty not an issue. Pressing a kiss on Spike's forehead, she gasped when he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her naked body to his. "Thanks, pet." That deep resonance shook her to her core and she trembled just a bit. 

"For what?" 

"For not making a fuss about Willow…among other things." His mouth dropped to her shoulder where he kissed a blossoming bruise. 

"I appreciate what she means to you, Spike." She cradled his face in the palm of her hand, her long fingers stroking the pale skin. He smelled her cunt on them, delicious and dainty. He took one in his mouth, sucking for a few seconds before letting go. Willow had been enthralled by the sight before her, but turned away from this intimacy, angrier than she cared to justify. 

"Yeah, You're a real peach. Do us a favor, then?" He released her and she gathered up her scattered and torn clothing. 

"I'm not sure about what happened with her. Stay in the front room, sleep if you like, but be on alert." 

"Sure. Not a problem,” she responded cooly, but inside she was joyful and elated. He had minions and normally ordered them to do these things, but he trusted her to watch his back. Her alone. She slipped out with her clothes in her arms, closing the door softly behind her. 

Spike turned to Willow, who was adorably pinkened, although it might have been leftovers from her recent sunburn. Either way her skin was heated. He felt it from across the room and longed to feel it beneath him. He tossed the sheet off the bed and pulled the comforter from the floor. 

"Lay down with me, Red. We have so much to discuss."


	16. Chapter 16

The headboard was a nice one as far as headboards went. This one was mahogany with intricate carvings of small leaves. The wood was smooth and had been recently polished. Willow noted all of this from her upside down view while her head hit it repeatedly as the vampire slammed into her. Each bang was a punctuation of his need to consume her whole. It did not occur to him to move her further down the bed because the sound and her discomfort was pleasing to him. 

A twist of his hips had her screaming again, calling out to her goddess for help and to him for more. He lifted her legs to his shoulders. They shook gently against him, the muscles beyond exhausted. It was almost sweet how fragile she was and he smiled, leaning over to take her mouth with his. She was bent severely, internally amazed at her own litheness, and as his body ground against her clit she came again, pulling from his lips for air. 

"Spike…please," she panted, hoping he was done with her. 

But his pace never slowed as she bucked against him, but he took some of his weight off of her, hearing the harshness of her breathing. 

"Please what?" He lowered his mouth to her breast, teasing an already tortured nipple to an aching peak, and was rewarded with an agonized moan. 

"My head." She moved a hand up to pad the next hit, but it was yanked away with a growl. His sharp blue eyes penetrated her every bit as much as his cock. 

"I like the sound of your pretty skull as it makes contact with the wood…every little groan you make, every ounce of your sweet pain that drips from you like honey." He nibbled at her neck until she squirmed and gave him more access to lick a trail to her collarbone. He felt her cunt gripping his shaft greedily, wanting the fucking that he gave her. "And every ounce of your pleasure." 

He lifted enough to free her legs and let them fall to either side of him as he grabbed her hips tightly and drove into her, going deeper and harder. She lay there at first, unable or unwilling to participate, just taking everything that he gave her. Soon, the tension built up within her just enough to need more. She planted her feet into the mattress, knees bent, and met him thrust for thrust. And then he was kissing her again, almost gentle, but no less consuming. It left her with the understanding that he did not have to drain her to devour her. The tension soon gave way to a tingling wave that started at her feet and worked is way inward, her walls fluttering around him before clamping tightly as she tumbled over the edge into his world of hedonism and debauchery. 

"Spike.." she hissed, clawing at him, pulling hair, drawing blood. "No more." The scent of blood, her sweat, the tight heat of her proved too much and he finally came, fangs slicing into her breast as he shot his cool seed into her still quivering channel. She welcomed it, wanting to be drained and weak. He had been fucking her all afternoon and she was tired, hoping to pass out soon. 

The vampire sensed the sun setting and debated turning her over for another go. Her ass was still virginal and new territory, but if he took her there now before turning her, he would only have that newness this once. Deciding that eternal virginity was better, he lay on his back and pulled her to him where she nuzzled into his chest, nearly asleep before she stopped moving. 

While she slept, he stroked her hair and wondered if keeping her alive for any length of time would be worth the trouble. She was old enough already and would only start to loose that firmness of youth if he waited too much longer. There was also the possibility of her getting hurt or killed accidentally. He could not protect her from everything, especially in her current state. 

A tight spasm in his chest, uncharacteristic concern, had him sitting up abruptly, inadvertently waking her in the process. 

"Spike?" She reached for him, intent on holding him until he went to sleep with her. She did not think she could have one more orgasm and live. 

"Yeah, baby...sorry." He turned to his right where she lay, peeking up at him from sleepy eyes, and cupped her cheek, remembering her warmth. 

"For what?" she inquired, her eyes a bit wider now, questioning and free of wariness. 

"For this." 

He lunged for her, wearing the face of a demon, and had his fangs in her neck before she could take her next breath, which was now an inward scream. Her blood rushed from her body into his, fire burning a trail through the larger veins. For a few seconds she fought him, her tiny hands slapping him ineffectively, but gave in quickly as he ease off into slower drafts, swallowing and savoring her. She shed a single tear as she felt herself coming again. Her vision swam and she closed her eyes, no longer caring to focus on the outside. Everything important was happening on the inside. The hard pounding of her heart was slowing, becoming faint in her own head. His cooler blood passing her lips and flowing into her, slower, thicker than her own, but infinitely more powerful and full of dark secrets, ignited multiple fires within her, the demon doing its work as she breathed her last breath and the hand clutching his wrist fell to the bed. Lifeless. 

Satisfied that she was now safe in death, and his forever, he settled back down, snuggling her cooling flesh into him, and allowed himself to sleep the night away, waiting for his girl to rise. 

~~~*~~~ 

The house was dark as he climbed the wooden stairs and although the car was there he knew that she was gone. He told her to leave, after all, so he had no right to be surprised or shocked or sad. He tried to hold onto the rage he had felt earlier, but it was beyond his reach, taunting him from a high ledge and he had no ladder. 

He walked in and turned on a floor lamp. Its halogen bulb was bright enough to illuminate the entire room, but it was still gloomy. He took a quick inventory and determined that her things were gone. She was gone, and not for a while until he cooled off. She left him. She was most likely on a plane to Los Angeles, running to the safety of her circle of friends. They were his now as well, but somehow they would blame him. Willow was precious to them, especially to Xander, and they would find a way to be on her side. 

He walked to the bedroom, picked up his cell phone and dialed. 

"Hello." 

"Hey Dawnie." 

"Ohhh Graham! How's Hawaii? Are you and Willow. you know…making with the mad monkey sex so I can have a little cousin to…" He heard wrestling and a muffled "hey!" 

"Hey, Graham," Buffy was a little out of breath, more from embarrassment over her sister's behavior than from the exertion of taking the phone from the taller girl. "Sorry about that. You know how she gets." 

"Yeah, I do." He smiled despite his mood. Dawn had that affect on him. "It's fine." 

"So, what's up? You guys aren't missing Hellmouthy fun already, are you?" 

He was pretty certain that Willow had not called them yet, which was odd. Unless Buffy was faking with him, but he never knew her to be a good liar, making a laughable mess of her attempts to cover up Willow's cheating in the past. 

"No, actually I was calling about Willow." 

"What happened? Is she okay?" A panicked slayer was a dangerous slayer. 

"No. I mean yeah, she's fine. It's not like that. It's …ahhhh she left." 

"Left?" 

"Gone…I think she's on her way back to Sunnydale." 

He heard the slayer sigh. "Oh, Graham. I'm so sorry." 

"Yeah, thanks, I guess. I don't know. One day everything was great, then I meet this guy, we surf and hang out and then she sleeping with him. What the fuck kinda shit is that Buffy? Where is her head?" 

The blond had no clue. Her best friend was different; had been since their first year of college. She was still sweet and selfless Willow on the surface, but there was a selfish streak beneath. Buffy ignored it as it matched her own and she could respect and understand it. But it did not pay to scratch too deeply. Others suffered when they did, expecting certain behavior, and were inevitably disappointed. 

"What are you gonna do now?" 

"I don't know. I was thinking of going over to Jim's place and beating the shit out of the little blond twerp." 

"Huh. Jim who?" Buffy shook her head in confusion. 

"The guy…the one she fucked.on our honeymoon! Bastard!" 

"Okay, hold on. You can't go fighting the guy, Graham. Willow made a vow to you, not him." 

Part of him sat on the sofa, a little stunned that Buffy was actually close to saying Willow was wrong. "Yeah, but that English asshole knew we had just gotten married. He had no business." 

"Graham, look, I don't think you should stay there alone. Come back. Talk to her." 

"No. Maybe in a couple of days, but not now. I can't see her. It’s all messed up and I wanna see her so much, but I'm so angry that I think I could hurt her, Buffy." 

Her best friend role descended on her, like slipping on a well-fitted coat. "You can't touch her. You know I won't let you. Yell. Scream. Throw some stuff, but no hands. I'll hurt you if you do, Graham." 

He was holding his forehead in one hand, the elbow resting on his thigh. "I know. I'm counting on it." He laughed bitterly. "And you're sure I can't beat the hell outta Jim. He's pretty small and I know I can take him." 

"No! No beating of Jim-the-Honeymoon-Wrecker." She laughed at her own lame joke, not at all embarrassed that he did not. Most of what they said to each other was corny and weird. "You'll call tomorrow morning? She should be here by then and I'll talk to her." 

"Yeah. I'll call the airline and change my ticket to Friday. I wanna get in one more day of waves tomorrow." 

"All right, but stay away from that guy. I don't wanna hafta come get you from the pokey." 

"The Pokey? You guys are a strange bunch," he chuckled, this time letting a little humor creep in. 

"Yes, but who is stranger - the strange or he that marries into it?" 

"Oh, definitely you guys are stranger." 

~~~*~~~ 

She smelled sex and death; it smelled very good. It was in the air and danced throughout the house, teasing the minions until they had to leave. She let them go, but instructed them to stay close and watch for the male human. 

Maddie lingered by his bedroom door. She had the urge to knock on the door, go in and see the new childe sleeping, but did not dare. Spike would be dangerous to approach until Willow rose, and unpredictable even for him. 

Willow and Spike's conversation earlier that day was easily overheard. The stupid human had made it so much easier on the blond to take the young witch from him. Not that she would complain. In her opinion, this was a great situation. She could still be with Spike, travel and learn, while Willow satisfied his more demonic needs. She had no one making those demands of her anymore, not since she left her sire's lair. Spike's take on sex was rough and animalistic, but torture was too much work for the blond demon, when there were better, easier ways to get off. She liked that about him. But now that he made a childe, he would change, become more vampiric and less human in his desires. Willow was his to use to satisfy his urges. It promised to be great fun for her. 

She smiled and left them alone, her bare feet were soundless as she padded into the bathroom to clear out her toiletries. The girl had been turned and that was their pre-discussed cue to pack up and leave. Her clothes were ready to go and she had already contacted a rental property manager who would be there in the morning. 

Spike had not informed her of his intended destination, so she was forced to leave those arrangements for him to handle once he woke.


	17. Chapter 17

Graham was dreaming. He knew it was a dream, which made it just that much more depressing. Willow was back. She came in that morning, looking sick with guilt, but she wanted to try to work things out. He desperately tried to hold onto the illusions his mind had painted for him, but consciousness leaked in slowly and reality was bent on rearing its ugly head. It apparently chirped as well. 

Cracking open an eye, he reached through the maze of beer bottles on the coffee table for the cell phone, knocking over an empty. 

"Willow!" 

"Graham…it's Buffy." 

"Oh. Hi." 

"You didn't call and I got worried. Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," he grunted, turning over on the couch and regretting ever falling asleep there. "Just woke up. What time is it?" 

"It's two here so." 

"Wow.I guess I overslept. Too many beers." 

"Have you heard from her, Graham?" 

"Who Willow? She's not there?" 

"No. We tried everyone and every place we know. She would have called me or Xander for a ride from the airport. Well, Xander for sure." 

"Fuck…I...hold on!" He jumped up too quickly and had to take a few seconds to steady himself before stumbling into the bedroom and to his suitcase. He tore it open and in the inside pocket, there they were, his and Willow's return flight tickets. "Damn it!" He snatched the phone from the bed where he had tossed it and began ranting. "It's here. Her fucking ticket is here. I didn't even check. She's still here somewhere." 

"Graham, slow down!" 

"Okay, fine. But she's here." 

"You have her ticket." 

"Yes!" He was getting frustrated explaining things to the blonde and wondered if it was merely a dye job. Then he sighed, feeling guilty for thinking badly of Buffy. She was only trying to help them both.

"Okay, I'll get the gang on calling the hotels in Honolulu. See if she checked into one of them." 

"How will you do that from there?" 

"Just look 'em up on Yahoo and call and ask to be connected to her room. If she's there, then bam, we're in. If not, move on to the next one. I paid attention to some things other than slaying, ya know." He could hear the smile in her voice and felt a little better. They would find her. They found what they were looking for…Always. 

"Okay. I'll ask around the beach. I'll have my phone so call if you find her." 

"Of course. Check in by five my time?" 

"Yeah. And Buffy?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Thanks. I didn't expect...nothing. Just thanks." 

"Go. Let's find her." 

~~~*~~~ 

Combing the beach, he asked a thousand strangers if they had seen a little redhead, about five feet four inches tall, a hundred pounds, bright green eyes. None had. One guy thought he may have seen her the day before, but not today. 

He had already experienced his first check in with Buffy. She was all business and had a list of hotels and motels in which Willow definitely was not staying. It was long. She had a shorter list of six places that would not attempt to ring a guest's room unless the caller gave the room number as well, hence they were still possible prospects for housing the young witch. She also had about thirty more to check and wanted him to call back in another three hours. 

With a sign, he sat on the sand a few feet from the waves and looked out at the dying day. Today had been a good day for surfing and had he not been looking for his wife that was what he would have been doing. Funny that Jim was not out. He had been every time Graham was and from their conversations he went out everyday. 

It crossed his mind that she might be there. With him. It was only a short walk and he would know for sure. But if she was, if she made that choice, he did not want to know so he refrained. 

He pushed himself up to standing, brushing sand from his palms, and started toward the house. 

~~~*~~~ 

The kitchen table was covered in brochures, each spouting praises of a location that she was interested in visiting. Spike was not selfish when it came to accommodating her wishes and unless he wanted something specific she had no doubt that she could influence him regarding their destination. 

"All packed, luv?" 

She swung around, demon visage there and melting away as quickly as it had come once she registered that it was Spike. 

"You are too funny with that stealth crap. When are you gonna teach me?" She turned to the counter to pour him a Jack and Coke. 

"I'm not. That you learn after decades of practice. Besides – " He came up behind her, his naked chest, smooth and hard against her back. She immediately wished that she had on less clothes. "I like being able to spook you." 

"Whatever. Sooo. You did it, huh?" She spun in his arms to face him, her eyes liquid and knowing, and handed him the drink. 

"Yeah." His grin was boyish and innocent, lacking any mockery or motive. He was happy and letting her see. She kissed one cheek and caressed the other. 

"I'm happy for you. You're a daddy. You have her forever now." 

"I know." He took a sip and glanced around, then let his senses extend. "Where are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?" 

"Don't make fun of the minions. And they're downstairs in the garage, playing dominoes, I think." 

"We leave when she rises, so they better gather their gear. I'll leave their arses." 

"Where are we going?" 

He smiled, this one full of malevolence and cunning. It made her skin crawl and her cunt wet. "Now that would be telling." 

~~~*~~~ 

Walking back into the bedroom, he felt her demon stirring, not fully awake, but definitely released from the depths of Hell. The few items of clothing he wanted to take were packed and in the trunk of the car, along with Maddie's things. The boys were done packing and were outside loading up their things as well as those that Spike had indicated should not be left behind. 

Willow's cell phone rang several times and as tempting as it was to answer, he let it ring until it stopped. If it was the slayer or one of the Sunnydale white hats, he was not going to spoil the surprise, and if it was her honey – 

Pulling out his own cell phone, he called the airline. Maddie was sinfully persuasive earlier and he planned to encourage that kind of enthusiasm. The girl wanted to go to New Orleans, so that was where they were headed. A master currently reigned over the Big Easy, but since Spike had no intention on taking over the territory, his presence should not cause a problem. 

He used one of his many false personas to make the reservations for the flights and for a hotel in the quarter for the first few days. He then called his real estate agent, advising that he was looking to purchase a home, preferably in the Vieux Carre or the Garden District. The first, with all its tourist, was one of the finest hunting grounds in the world and would be perfect for a new childe that was bound to make a few mistakes. He favored it immensely. Yet the appeal of hunting the wealthy and privileged living on or about St. Charles was not to be overlooked. He would just wait and see which property had the amenities that he required the most and decide then. 

The rustling sound coming from his bed had him rushing off the phone and staring at his childe who was just beginning to move. He watched, holding a breath, as her eyes fluttered open. At first they held nothing but the demon, an iridescent gold that ached of hunger. She looked around the room as a tiny hand felt the ridges that had formed from instinct. When he came into her vision, she stopped and seemed almost shock to find him there. 

"Spike?" 

"Willow?" 

"Hmmm I wonder…I'm all different now, but kinda the same too." She frowned, touching her face again. "Make them go away." 

He laughed. She was bossy. That would be fun taming. "Just think of your human face, what you picture it to be." 

She did as he said, putting all of her mental powers into it. He grinned at the facial expressions she made. 

"You're flipping on and off, luv. Just relax a bit and stop screwing up your face." 

She gave up the attempt and stood. "It's dark out." She no longer needed a clock. She felt it in her bones, not the exact time, that would come later, but she understood that there was no danger from the sun right now. "Are some vampire's born with a wonky clock?" 

He frowned and looked like a puppy. She wanted to tell him, but he was no puppy. He was the big bad wolf. Somewhere, in the back of her mind she had a faint memory of another puppy. 

"Wonky clock? What are you going on about?" He was concerned that she was another Dru. 

"I can tell it's night time. It's an internal thing, I think. I wonder if some of us aren't born defective." She chewed on her bottom lip, waiting for his answer. 

He processed this, not for the value of what she was asking, but for the fact that she thought on this level while her demon had to be starving. "I imagine some rise without all that they need to survive." She needed to lose the reference to human procreation. 

She nodded in understanding and walked to him. A flash of the human host's memory told her she would have shied away from him before, but those days were over. It took all of her strength not to fall at his feet. Was it always this way? 

"You are my sire." He nodded craning his neck to look up at her from his seat in the winged-back chair. Odd that she felt so much smaller than him, even when looming over him. "I think I was afraid of you." 

"And how do you feel now, Willow?" 

She looked into his blue eyes. There was no duplicity in them. He just wanted to know. "I think that I'm still afraid of you, but only you." 

"That's my brave girl." He stood in that cat-like way of his and took her hand, pressing it to her smooth forehead. Her green eyes widened. 

"I didn't notice." They were close, only inches apart. The demon in her wanted nothing more than to crawl back inside him. Her head fell back, neck exposed, as she submitted to him. 

He slipped into gameface and slid his fangs in her gently, taking his first taste of her demonic essence. A sigh escaped her as her fingers came up to tangle into his curly hair. "Please Spike…Sire, take my blood.” She clutched at him fiercely. “Take my body. Take it all.” Her grip became desperate as she whispered, “Just never leave me." 

"Never,” he growled into her skin, retracted his fangs and returned to his human features, kissing a trail down the smooth pale column of her neck. He urged her backwards until the back of her legs hit the mattress and she lay back quickly, noticing for the first time that she was naked. She giggled. 

"I'm already ready and you have on too much clothes." 

His eyes darkened, a rumbling low in his chest. The shoes and pants came off quickly and then he was inside her. 

"Oh god," she cried out, not noticing the raised eyebrow. This was better. She remembered him fucking her before, remembered enjoying it too much, but this was better. She was made for him and everything he did to her pleased her, aroused her. 

The coupling lasted only minutes, yet she felt so satisfied when she came around his pulsing cock as he flooded her. She kissed him deeply, trying to covey her need for him happy that he seemed to understand. 

"We have to go." 

"Go? Where?" 

"Your friends will come looking for you eventually, pet." He padded naked to the shower, pulling her along. 

"My friends." Those memories had not been accessed yet. Now they came through in a tidal wave of conflicting emotions. "Buffy – she tried to kill you before." 

"Yeah, but to be fair, I nearly did her in as well." 

"I think I don't like her. Can I kill her?" she asked in earnest. 

Spike laughed. "If I had a dollar for every fledge who said that. Well, I'm still much more wealthy, but you get the idea. And no you can't kill her." 

The water was warm and steamy. He motioned for her to get in. "Why not?" 

"Because Peaches – Angel – will be brassed off as it is once he finds out I finally took you and made you mine. If I go anywhere near his precious slayer, he'll be after us. He can't hurt me, but you are a different story." 

"So you're his childe and you're afraid of him and nothing else." She was just connecting all the dots, but he did not fancy the word afraid being associated with him. Still, she was accurate. 

"That's the way it is, yeah. Angelus and I were two alpha males in the same pack. Since I am his childe, I have to submit to him. It was…difficult. But Angel is more or less leaving me alone as long as I stay away from good ole Sunny D." 

There was a half used bar of soap so she began washing him while she thought. "Do you miss him? Being with him?" 

"I try not to think about it." He put a finger under her chin, lifting her face. "You'll help with that, I'd wager." He smiled and kissed her chastely. "Rinse me off, Red and let's get off this bloody island." 

~~~*~~~ 

"Are you sure?" 

She looked up at him, an evil glint in her eye that he found down right adorable. "Oh yeah." 

"Then up you go." 

She climbed the stairs. Her gate was neither fast nor slow, but more like determined. She heard him inside and knocked, careful of her new strength. She wondered how Spike did not break everything he touched, how he never broke her. 

He was on the other side, listening, and finally opened the door. He had been asleep and was blinking furiously at the image before him. 

"Willow?" He whispered. She stood there, unable to cross over the barrier. "You're back." 

She smiled, waiting for him to say the right words. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." She sensed Spike and Maddie below, her sire growing impatient. She had no idea how to make him invite her in and her hunger was a living thing. It disturbed her, this feeling. A hundred feet away a crab prowled along the beach, she turned quickly at the sound, still not acclimated to her heightened senses. She shivered, trying to get rid of the excess input. 

"You're cold. Come in here." He reached for her, but she was coming already. He closed the door behind her, watching her walk over to the floor lamp and turn it to the lowest wattage. 

"Willow. I'm sorry about what I said to you and for hitting you and for the other..." he trailed off. 

"Don't be." 

"I am." He eyed her, a cool creeping drifting up his spine, but not enough to raise the alarms. "Where did you go?" 

"I went to him...Where did you think I would go?" 

"Christ, Willow." She stepped back as if burned and came forward smiling at her naivety. "I wanna work this out, but..." 

"That's not possible." 

"Not possible? Willow, what the hell is going on? YOU did the dirty deed and I feel like I'm the guilty one." 

"You're not guilty, Graham. I am. I am the slut and whore you've always imagined I was. I fucked so many before and during us. Sometimes I let the guy rub his cum in my skin so you could lick it off later. And you loved it. Loved sucking on my pussy behind one of the bitches I'd go to a motel with. And I loved the fact that you did it. You knew what I was and still wanted to worship at my feet. I fucked him less than an hour ago, Graham. You wanna lick him outta me, make me cum on your face. I'll stay with you if you do. I'll be your blushing bride, riding your big, thick cock and sucking you off till death do us part. All you have to do is eat me and swallow my juices mixed with his." 

"Are you crazy?!" 

She grabbed his hand, lightening quick, and marveled at that new ability. He jerked, but was incapable of pulling away. Reluctantly, he found his hand in the V of her sex and got hard at the slickness even as he was repulsed by her words. 

"Feel that? It makes me so fucking wet to think of your lips and tongue and teeth, slurping it all up while I suck you, swallow you, eat you alive." 

"Stop it!" His cock twitched nonetheless. She let him go, laughing. "What is WRONG with you?" 

"Nothing, sweetie. Maybe you'd like it straight from the source. I'm sure he'll come down your throat directly, if you beg nicely." 

"You know what? Fuck this and fuck you! Just leave. Go back to that asshole!" 

"No, Graham.Fuck you." She stalked him and he backed away, instincts taking over while his mind shut down. 

"Willow, get away from me." He nearly tripped over a side table, but managed to keep his feet under him. 

"Oh, but I thought you wanted to work it out," she mocked, pressing forward. 

"GO TO HELL, YOU BITCH!" 

She laughed at that. "Been there, sweetie…and ironically, I've escaped." 

When her face melted into that of a monster, he knew exactly what she was. He berated himself for not figuring it out sooner. He was a soldier, trained for this after all. Too late came his discovery. The fangs in his neck were proof of that. She was terribly strong, and he wished he could warn Buffy, but knew he would not get the chance. He heard her moaning, seemingly in a joyous frenzy over his blood as the world went black around him. 

She humped against him, seeking enough friction to come. Suddenly her prey was gone and Spike was there, her skirt lifted over his head as he sucked on her clit and shoved two fingers in her coolness until she cried out her sire's name like a prayer, bucking violently in her orgasm. Her legs gave out and she slumped to the floor in a puddle of Willow. 

The faint, weak heartbeat got her attention quickly as she realized her meal was not dead. 

"Can I have him as a pet?" The human side of her barely knew what she was asking, but the demon knew just what to do with such a creature. 

Spike looked at the male. If he let her keep him, eventually she may want to turn him. Nothing gave him the wiggins more than an imagined eternity with Sweetie. 

"No, Red. Kill him and be done with it. I'll find you a nice co-ed to play with when we get to New Orleans." 

She grinned and bent over her husband. The redhead gave him one last lingering kiss and snapped his neck, the crack filling her with a glee she had not known existed. Spike loved seeing her like this, so full of the demon, so new to the night. 

"Wow." She stood upright and combed her hair from her face with her trembling fingers, feeling drugged.

Taking her hand, he led them out into what was now their world. At the bottom of the stairs Maddie took her other hand as green eyes gazed into blue. "That was really fun!" 

He smiled again, amazed at how many times he had done so since she rose. 

"It only gets better, luv. It only gets better."


End file.
